Volver amar
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: ¿Como podía un hombre como Itachi amarme sabiendo que estoy embarazada de otro? Y sobre todo hablar de mi bebé con tanto amor, no lo entendia... denle una oportunidad. Capitulo 8 Actualizado. En hiatus indefinido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola aqui estoy con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no sean tan duros conmigo que hago lo mejor que puedo espero merezca sus comentarios cuidense mucho hasta pronto bye.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

Dios mío como era posible que fuera tan ingenua, como pude creer en él, como no me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando, como no me di cuenta de que me estaba utilizando de que era un juego para él, como no lo vi.

Y en lo único que puedo pensar es en correr, en correr lejos de este dolor, quisiera creer que esto es una pesadilla, que todo fue un mal sueño del que pronto despertare pero en el fondo se que no es así.

Decidí parar en un parque y sentarme en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de donde ella había estado parada, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el ejercicio y por las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos en abundancia y es que el enterarme de que mi supuesto novio estaba casado, me reprocho el hecho de haber sido tan ingenua y ser engañada por alguien como Sasori, si así se llama el muy imbécil de solo recordarlo no solo me duele sino también me da rabia, por haber dejado que me utilizara.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba sentada en la banca de la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles, es una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del estado y yo tenía la oportunidad de estar ahí debido a mis notas altas en el colegio, siempre he sido una estudiante aplicada debido a eso recibí una beca en la Universidad para continuar mis estudios ya que yo no podía costeármelos, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 12, así que servicios sociales me llevo a un orfanato pero cuando creí que pasaría ahí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad me equivoque porque apareció la hermana de mi padre a reclamar mi custodia Kana ese es el nombre de mi tía, mi padre casi nunca me hablaba de ella ya que fueron por caminos distintos pero aun así ambos se querían mucho, me proporciono lo necesario ya que tenía un buen trabajo pero desgraciadamente es víctima del cáncer, un impedimento para trabajar así que todo lo que había ahorrado a lo largo de su vida laboral lo invierte en el tratamiento para su enfermedad, yo lo quise así a pesar de que ella quería pagarme la Universidad yo, le dije que no era necesario, ella ha sido una mujer muy buena y generosa conmigo, es una lástima que nunca logro encontrar un hombre que la valorara como se lo merecía._

_Estaba leyendo un libro de Biología, estaba en mi primer año de Medicina, estaba muy concentrada cuando repente sentí una mirada penetrante levante la vista para saber de dónde provenía esa sensación y me quede sorprendida al ver a mi sensei de Bioquímica, su nombre Sasori, un hombre fornido, de más o menos 1.85 de estatura, de cabello color rojo desordenado que le daba un toque sexy, color de piel blanca pero ahora la tenia ligeramente bronceada, ojos color gris metálico, labios delgados, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris, camisa manga larga de vestir azul marino con los dos primeros botones abiertos dándole una apariencia sexy._

_Estaba ahí parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo sonrojar en realidad era un hombre muy apuesto, vio que caminaba hacia donde ella estaba sentada y comencé a sentirme nerviosa._

_- Hola – me dijo el con voz baja y ronca._

_- Hola – le dije yo en un murmullo un poco tímida._

_- ¿Tienes problemas con Biología? – me pregunto al ver el libro que tenía en mi regazo._

_- N…no – le dije yo en un tartamudeo -. Me gusta estar siempre preparada, por eso estudio cada vez que tengo tiempo libre – le dije yo con una media sonrisa y un sonrojo en mis mejillas._

_- Es bueno – me dijo él sonriendo de manera cálida -. Eso habla muy bien de ti._

_- Si – le dije en un murmullo y sonrojándome nuevamente._

_- ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – me dijo dándome una sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo enrojecer nuevamente._

_- No quisiera quitarle su tiempo – le dije yo tímida._

_- No me lo quitas Sakura – me dijo mirándome fijamente -. Para mí será un placer – me dijo con voz sexy, yo solo pude asentir._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Y así empezó nuestra relación, primero fue con la ayuda para estudiar las diferentes asignaturas, así fuimos adquiriendo confianza, bromeábamos, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me mostro su lado tierno y amable. Hasta que un dia me beso y entonces me declaro su "amor" por mí, dijo que se había enamorado de mí desde el primer momento en que me vio, que le había tomado casi todo primer año decírmelo.

Y yo le creí, como una estúpida caí en su juego, me deje enredar por sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras bonitas y me enamore como una estúpida, hasta el grado de entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

Y que fue lo que hizo jugar conmigo, de eso me di cuenta hoy.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba por empezar mi cuarto semestre de Medicina en la Universidad, Sasori y yo llevábamos casi un año de relación pero había algo que siempre me intrigaba y era que cada vez que nos veíamos siempre tenía que ser en mi departamento en todo este tiempo solo me había llevado un par de veces a su casa y eso que era de entrada por salida._

_Hoy Salí temprano de la Universidad porque uno de los maestros no se presento así que nos dijeron que podíamos retirarnos, Sasori y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en mi departamento después de clases pero él hacía mucho que había terminado sus clases y supuse que estaría en su casa, así que decidí sorprenderlo llegando a su casa para pasar la tarde con él y quien sabe tal vez algo mas…_

_Tome el autobús para llegar a casa de mi novio, al llegar pude ver la puerta de la entrada abierta y también me extraño el hecho de ver otro auto estacionado en la entrada de la casa, he de decir que la casa era grande y lujosa, nunca pensé que Sasori ganara tanto en la Universidad como para darse esos lujos._

_Vi la puerta principal entrecerrada, decidí entrar para ver si Sasori estaba en la sala al entra me di cuenta de que él no estaba en la sala así que decidí subir a la segunda planta y ver si estaba ahí, mientras subía las escaleras comencé a escuchar gemidos, al principio pensé que algo le pasaba pero conforme iba acercándome hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos me di cuenta de que no era así._

_- Ah, sí – decía una voz que pude reconocer como la de una mujer -. Así…. Aaaaaah…_

_- ¿Te gusta? – si reconocí la voz y sentí que algo se quebró en mi interior sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz._

_- Ooooh, si – le dijo la mujer entre gemidos -. Me encanta… aaaaah…. Más rápido…_

_- ¿Así?- le pregunto también entre gemidos._

_- Si así AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – grito la mujer en señal de que había alcanzado el orgasmo luego le dijo. – Te amo Sasori. – _

_- Yo también – le dijo él con voz entrecortada y eso termino de romper mi corazón._

_De parte de él solo alcance a escuchar un gemido, lo cual quería decir que también había alcanzado el orgasmo, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, un gemido audible se escapo de mis labios, eso pareció alertarlos así que decidí salir de ahí pero no tenía tan buena suerte._

_- Sakura – dijo él llamándome -. Sakura déjame explicarte – me dijo él mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder llegar hasta donde yo estaba, hasta ese momento estaba dándole la espalda._

_- No hay nada que explicar – le dije quise sonar segura pero mi voz me fallo salió débil._

_- Sakura… por favor – me suplicó él, entonces me arme de valor para darme la vuelta y ahí estaba frente a mí cubierto por una bata de seda azul iba a decirle que ya todo había terminado pero una voz irrumpió en el lugar._

_- Cariño ¿Quién es? – exclamo una suave voz, levante mi vista y lo que vi me hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya me sentía, bajando las escalera venia una chica de cabello corto a la altura de los hombros de color castaño, facciones gráciles y delicadas, ojos color almendra, labios delgados de color rosa, media 1.70 aproximadamente, cubierta también por una bata de seda de color verde obscuro, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y su diminuta cintura, con un busto promedio. Se acerco a nosotros y clavo su mirada en mí. - ¿Quién es ella cariño? – cuando la escuche decirle así me sentí morir._

_- Ella es… - Sasori no sabía que decir se había quedado mudo al parecer no contaba con que ella bajara._

_- Soy Sakura Haruno, alumna de Sasori – le dije yo, no sé porque lo hice pero estaba cubriéndolo. -. Vine para saber si podía ayudarme en Biología pero no sabía que estaría ocupado – le dije brindándole una sonrisa fingida aparentando naturalidad reprimiendo todo el dolor que sentía en este momento no valía la pena que otra persona saliera lastimada._

_- Oh, que descortés – me dijo ella en tono amable -. Mi nombre es Mireya Maltesa, esposa de Sasori – cuando dijo que eso yo me sentí la mujer más miserable y sucia, la vi extendiendo su mano y brindándome una hermosa sonrisa, correspondí su gesto y fingí una sonrisa._

_- Mucho gusto Sra. Mireya – le dije yo con educación suprimiendo las enormes ganas que tenia de llorar._

_- Oh dime solo Mireya – dijo la castaña con una cálida sonrisa._

_- Está bien – le dije por cortesía -. Me retiro, disculpen el inconveniente._

_- No te preocupes – dijo ella con amabilidad yo solo asentí._

_- Con su permiso, me voy – les dije dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí entonces su voz me detuvo._

_- Sakura déjame llevarte a tu casa – dijo Sasori si su plan era volver a engatusarme se quedaría con las ganas._

_- No gracias, Sensei – le dije de forma cortante -. Nos vemos mañana en clase._

_No deje que me respondiera y Salí de la casa aparentando tranquilidad pero en cuanto pude me eche a correr hasta que ya no pudiera mas._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Y así es como estoy ahora aquí, sentada en esta banca destrozada y sintiéndome la mujer más estúpida por creer que un hombre podía llegar a amarme, me sentía sucia, como era posible que un hombre como él, pudiera ser tan vil, dañar sin remordimiento alguno.

Me quede ahí sentada mirando a las personas pasar, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus ojos.

Cuando por fin pude calmarme decidí levantarme e ir a mi departamento rogaba a Dios que a Sasori no se la haya ocurrido ir a buscarme porque lo que menos deseaba era verlo, Ino me lo advirtió pero no quise escucharla, al igual que Hinata y Ten-Ten a las cuales tampoco quise escuchar, cuánta razón tenían esas tres, yo pensaba que era solo porque le tenían mala voluntad pero me doy cuenta de que no era así, sino que yo estaba ciega por el amor que le tenía y aún le tengo porque es un sentimiento que se puede desechar de la noche a la mañana. Llegue camine hacia dentro del edificio para tomar el ascensor al abrirse pulse el botón con el numero 10 que es el piso donde esta mi departamento, en menos de cinco minutos estaba ahí. Salí del ascensor y por lo que veo Dios me escucho porque Sasori no estaba ahí.

Saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta, me adentre en el departamento cerré dando un portazo y me dirigí a mi habitación a la ducha necesitaba quitarme toda la suciedad que ese maldito había dejado en mi cuerpo, me desnude y metí en la ducha empecé a pasarme la esponja por todo mi cuerpo hasta dejar mi piel roja por la fuerza que aplicaba, queriendo borrar con ello cada beso, cada caricia.

Cuando sentí que ya había quitado toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo, Salí de la ducha para dirigirme a mi habitación me puse mi ropa interior blanca y mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de manga corta color gris y un pantalón del mismo color.

Me sentía cansada y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me deje caer en la cama estaba empezando a dormirme cuando mi teléfono sonó, pero no tenía ganas de contestar así que lo deje sonar ya se cansarían de marcar, pero no fue así quien quiera que fuera no se daba por vencido, harta de escuchar el sonido del teléfono decidí contestar y mandar al demonio a quien quiera que fuera.

- Diga – dije yo de mala manera.

- Hay que genio frentona – me dijo Ino al otro lado de la línea con tono burlón.

- ¿Qué quieres Ino? – le pregunte de manera cortante no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto de forma perspicaz Ino podía intuir cualquier cosa que se tratara de mí.

- Nada Ino – le dije moderando mi tono de voz, no quería hablar con ella sobre Sasori - ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo quería invitarte a ir al club – me dijo en tono animado.

- Hoy no Ino – le dije en tono cansado.

- Siempre es así Sakura, desde que estas con Sasori nunca tienes tiempo – me reprocho ella molesta, sentí una enorme punzada cuando menciono su nombre y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No es eso Ino – le dije yo tratando de controlar mi tono para que ella no se diera cuenta -. Ya sabes cómo es la carrera y a veces no me queda tiempo pero te prometo que la próxima si saldré contigo y las chicas.

- Está bien – dijo ella no muy convencida.

- Nos vemos mañana – le dije en forma de despedida necesitaba colgar antes de que desmoronara.

- Hasta mañana – dijo ella y colgó.

Nuevamente sentí mis ojos arder así que me tire a la cama y continúe llorando, por el engaño, por ser tan ingenua, por no escuchar a mis amigas, por ser tan inocente, él era mi primer amor, fue mi primera vez, me entregue a él porque creí que me amaba igual que yo a él pero me equivoque de la peor manera.

Y ahora ¿Qué pasara? No lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que algo más está por venir.

Continuara….


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola espero que este capi sea de su agrado, espero merezca sus RR, prometo que el próximo será mas largo y aparecerá Sasuke cuidense mucho nos leemos.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Había pasado una semana después del suceso con Sasori, me había llamada a la casa, el celular y había tratado de acercarse a mí, pero gracias a Dios nunca estaba sola mis amigas no me dejaban sola, después que se enteraron de todo su odio hacía él se incrementó al doble, por lo tanto no me dejaban sola porque sabían que sí lo hacían mis sentimientos por él tomarían posesión de mí y le creería todo lo que me dijera.

Tomaba mis clases como siempre, aunque me había estado sintiendo mal últimamente, había estado sintiendo náuseas y mareos, se lo atribuí al hecho de que estábamos en exámenes ya casi terminaba mi segundo año de medicina y no podía darme el lujo de bajar en mis notas, así que me esforzaba al doble.

Me sentía cansada, muy cansada también algo que me pareció extraño es que me daba mucha hambre de repente, estaba sentada en la cafetería de la Universidad esperando a mis amigas mientras me comía una hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas, con una gaseosa Light.

- Sakura – dijo la escandalosa de Ino, un rubia de coleta, ojos color azul, buen cuerpo traía puesto un jeans azul a la cadera ajustado, una camisa blanca de tirantes y una cazadora negra , calzaba unas botas negras de poco tacón, que venia con su novio Shikamaru un chico de coleta, con semblante despreocupado, traía unos jeans azul desteñidos y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos deportivos a veces me pregunto como es que se hicieron novios, cuando sus caracteres son tan diferentes. -. Oye frentona, si sigues comiendo así te pondrás redonda – me dijo en tono burlón.

- Acaban de salir de clase – les pregunté restándole importancia a su comentario.

- Si, pero nos tardamos porque Ino le pidió explicación a Asuma-sensei – dijo Shikamaru con tono aburrido mientras se sentaban.

- Tú serás un genio pero yo no entiendo química – le respondió Ino molesta que me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

- Ino, Asuma-sensei explica muy bien – le dije mientras tomaba de mi soda -. No es difícil entender sus explicaciones.

- Eso, dale alas – dijo mi amiga haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- Ya déjalo, sabes que siempre termino ayudándote – le dijo Shikamaru iba a decir algo pero pude ver que Hinata y Naruto venían entrando a la cafetería tomados de la mano.

- Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con alegría cuando me vio y corrió a darme un abrazo.

- No grites Naruto – le dijo Ino irritada.

- Siempre tan amargada Ino – le dijo de manera burlona -. Si sigues así, te van a salir arrugas y Shikamaru te va a dejar – le dijo con sonrisa burlona.

- CALLATE NARUTO – le dijo Ino muy molesta lo cual me hizo reír si hay algo que Ino no toleraba era que se metieran con su aspecto.

- Hola Sakura-chan – me dijo Hinata con voz suave y dulce.

- Hola Hinata – le dije con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Estuvimos hablando de las clases y los exámenes, tenia que buscar trabajo ya que tendría dos meses de descanso, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, la hora de descanso termino y teníamos dos clases mas así cada quién se fue hacía el salón que les tocaba.

Salimos de la Universidad yo me dirigí a mi departamento a estudiar, al llegar comencé a sentirme mal, sentía unas náuseas horribles, no las soporté mas y no terminé de entrar a mi departamento cuando me fui corriendo directo al baño a devolver todo lo que me había comido ese día, esto no me estaba gustando para nada náuseas, mareos y vómitos.

¡Un momento! No, no podía ser posible, yo no podía… no fui a verificar en mi calendario, ¡Por Dios! Tenia una semana de retraso, no esto no podía estar pasando, podía perder mi beca. Mañana iría a un laboratorio para hacerme una prueba y así salir de dudas podía también que el retraso fuera debido al estrés de estas últimas semanas, si eso debía ser.

Definitivamente se me habían ido las ganas de estudiar, opté por descansar mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para ir al laboratorio daba gracias a Dios que era sábado y no tenía Universidad, me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama para luego meterme entre las sábanas, solo puse mi cabeza en la almohada y caí dormida.

Me levante a las 7:30 a.m. salí de la cama para darme una ducha con agua caliente, al salir fui al closet para escoger que ponerme, opté por una falda beige ajustada hasta la cadera y suelta hasta las rodillas, una camisa de tirantes escote V color negro, una sandalias negras de bajo tacón, me maquille muy poco, solo polvos faciales, máscara para pestañas y brillo labial, me mire en el espejo, deje mi cabello suelto, tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento hacía el laboratorio por suerte había uno a tres cuadras de ahí, no tuve que tomar el autobús, decidí caminar.

Cuando llegue me sentía nerviosa y apenada, entre había un pequeño vestíbulo fui donde la recepcionista una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes muy linda, ella me miró esperando y me dijo:

- Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – me preguntó la chica con amabilidad mientras me sonreía.

- Buenos días – dije con voz apenada -. Disculpa quisiera hacerme una prueba de embarazo – le dije mientras miraba al piso y un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

- Oh, si – me dijo la chica -. Ve por ese pasillo ahí esta el laboratorio uno de los doctores te atenderá – me dijo la chica.

- Gracias – le dije en un susurro mientras caminaba en dirección al laboratorio al llegar toque la puerta.

- Pase – dijo la voz fuerte de una mujer entré, ví a una mujer de cabello azulado haciendo unas anotaciones.

- Buenos días – dije llamando la atención de la chica ella me miró y sonrió.

- Oh, disculpa – me dijo mientras dejaba de lado los documentos -. ¿Qué prueba es la que te harás? – me pregunto la chica, en realidad era muy simpática, su cabello azulado corto, ojos negros, facciones gráciles y delicadas es muy bonita.

- Una prueba de embarazo – le dije apenada y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras ella sonreía con ternura.

- Ven, siéntate aquí – dijo señalándome la silla que estaba cerca de donde ella estaba, mientras ella preparaba la aguja para extraerme sangre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en…? – dije mientras ella ponía la liga alrededor de mi brazo

- Quince minutos – me dijo ella mientras introducía la aguja, sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor, extrajo la muestra que necesitaba -. Ya está, puede esperar afuera, mientras proceso su muestra – me dijo con amabilidad a lo que yo dí un asentimiento.

Salí de la habitación y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban frente al laboratorio, estaba nerviosa por saber lo que dirían los resultados, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado que la chica había salido para entregarme los resultados.

- Sakura Haruno – me dijo la chica yo me levanté de la silla y fui hacia donde ella estaba. -. Aquí están tus resultados – me dijo entregándome un sobre.

- Gracias – le dije mientras tomaba el sobre, mis manos temblaban debido a los nervios la chica me miró y me dijo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo lea? – me preguntó con amabilidad a lo que yo asentí sabía que no podría abrirlo.

- Te lo agradecería mucho… - no sabía su nombre así que me quede en blanco.

- Konan, mi nombre es Konan – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa tomando el sobre que tenia en las manos para luego abrirlo, una sonrisa aún mas amplia se formaba en su rostro -. Felicidades, vas a ser madre – me dijo con amabilidad a lo que yo me quedé en shock, sentí que la habitación comenzó a darme vueltas me sentí mareada -. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, es solo un mareo – le dije en un susurro.

- Deben ser los síntomas – dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente.

- Si debe ser eso – dije con la mirada perdida -. Debo irme, gracias por todo Konan – le dije mientras me retiraba.

- De nada – me dijo ella mientras me entregaba el sobre con los resultados.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible? Es que acaso estaba pagando el hecho de haber sido la amante de ese idiota, esto no podía estarme pasando, ¡Dios! Estaba embarazada de Sasori, estaba embarazada de ese mentiroso, pero no podía deshacerme de ese bebé, porque también era mío, era mi hijo.

Llegue al mismo parque, en el que estuve llorando hace unas semanas al descubrir el engaño de Sasori y esta vez estaba llorando nuevamente pero por un motivo diferente, no sabía que hacer, seguí llorando hasta que sentí un ligero apretón en mi hombro, levanté mi vista y frente a mí estaba una hermosa mujer, vestida de manera sencilla pero la hacía ver hermosa, cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, facciones elegantes y delicadas, piel de porcelana, ojos verde aceituna, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y con un ligero tono rosa, vestida con unos pantalones de color caqui y un blusa de vestir color rojo manga tres cuartos, sandalias de tacón alto y me miraba preocupada.

- Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – me dijo con tono suave y gentil, su voz transmitía paz y serenidad.

- No… yo solo… - no podía hablar por los sollozos que salían de mi garganta.

- Te he visto llorar desde que llegaste – me dijo la mujer -. Me preocupo verte así ¿te pasó algo? Puedes contármelo si quieres – me dijo ella con amabilidad en realidad me tenia impresionada la gentileza y amabilidad de esa mujer, no parecía muy mayor talvez unos dos o tres años mas que yo.

- No… yo creo que… debería irme – le dije mientras me ponía de pie pero sentí un fuerte mareo que me hizo sentarme nuevamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - me preguntó nuevamente con preocupación ofreciéndome una botella con agua la tomé y le di tomé un trago.

- Si, solo son los síntomas del embarazo – le dije mientras la cerraba los ojos para tratar de estabilizarme.

- ¿Es por eso que llorabas? - me preguntó de manera perspicaz que me dejó sorprendida abrí mis ojos de golpe y la miré ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa y una tierna mirada en sus ojos.

- Si, acabo de enterarme – le dije con voz apenada y un sonrojo en mis mejillas no sabía porque pero me inspiraba mucha confianza.

- Puedo sentarme – me preguntó ella con gentileza y yo asentí -. ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó nuevamente.

- Sakura Haruno – le dije con voz suave.

- Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Kasumi Nakamura – dijo ella con una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero el apellido me sonaba de algún lugar pero no recordaba de donde -. ¿Tienes miedo de la reacción del padre de tu bebé? – me preguntó con ternura, sentí una punzada en el pecho al recordar que mi hijo no tendría padre ya que era casado y estaba segura de que lo negaría, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

- Mi hijo… no… - no pude responder ya que los sollozos no me lo permitían Kasumi me abrazo con ternura y acariciaba mi cabello de forma maternal.

- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? – dijo ella y yo asentí no sabía porque pero me transmitía mucha paz y confianza, así que le conté lo que sucedió con el padre de mi hijo, ella solo se dedico a escucharme hasta que terminé de hablar.

- Ahora no se que hacer – dije mientras rompía a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura? – me pregunto ella nuevamente.

- 19 ¿Por qué? – le pregunté extrañada por su pregunta.

- Es normal que te sientas confundida y perdida – me dijo ella mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa -. Pero si necesitas ayuda o tienes problemas no importa lo que sea, háblame ¿si? – dijo ella entregándome una tarjeta con sus datos.

- Gracias – le dije asombrada por su comportamiento.

- Ahora creo que deberías de ir a tu casa y descansar – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba su reloj de muñeca -. Ya se me hizo tarde para la cita con mi prometido – dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía lo que me hizo sentir un poco mal ya que le había quitado el tiempo.

- Lo lamento – le dije apenada -. Le he robado tiempo con su prometido.

- Oh, no te preocupes – dijo mientras sonreía con ternura -. El siempre tiene tendencia a llegar tarde a todos lados – dijo mientras soltaba una suave risa yo asentí y sonreí de manera sincera. - ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa? – me preguntó.

- No, esta a unas cuadras gracias – le dije ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gusto en conocerte, Sakura – me dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque yo la ví desaparecer y decidí ir a mi departamento a pensar en todo esto y como haría porque tenía que informar a la Universidad y encontrar la manera de no perder mi beca, también encontrar la manera de decírselo a mis amigos, llegue a mi departamento, fui a mi habitación, me sentía agotada de tanto llorar, me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

_miA._

_setsuna17._

_Adi-chan Hyuga._

_Pamys-Chan._

_Chiharu No Natsumi. _


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola lamento la tardanza pero espero que les guste la conti y merezca sus RR, nos leemos pronto cuidense mucho bye.

**CAPITULO 3.**

Ya habían pasado de que me había enterado que estaba embarazada, no podía seguir guardándolo, si mis cuentas eran correctas tenia dos meses y medio, se los dije a las chicas, al principio Ino quería matar a Sasori, pero luego se calmo, Hinata y Ten-Ten también estaban un poco molestas pero me brindaron su apoyo incondicional, Naruto se ofreció a hacerle una visita a Sasori al igual que Shikamaru, pero logramos controlarlos, luego de eso ningún inconveniente, pero aún así no había podido sacarme de la mente a aquella mujer que me hablo en parque, Kasumi, les conté a las chicas acerca de eso, Ino no estaba muy convencida de su bondad pero había algo en ella que me permitía confiar, lo que me preocupaba era que el tiempo se me agotaba para hablar con el rector de la Universidad acerca de mi embarazo y la beca, no quería perderla pero era inminente.

Salí de mi última clase, a los chicos aún les faltaba una hora y tenía que esperar a las chicas así que me encamine hasta la oficina del rector no podía retrasar mas, al llegar ví a Ayame la secretaria del rector, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones muy linda, vestía de manera sencilla llevaba una falda tubo azul marino, una camisa rosa pálido y una chaqueta a juego con la falda, unos zapatos bajos ya que no le gustaba usar tacones, me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola Sakura – me dijo ella con voz alegre.

- Hola Ayame – le conteste con una sonrisa -. ¿Esta el Sr. Tanaka? – le pregunté con nerviosismo ella asintió.

- Si pasa – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y digitaba en su ordenador.

- Toque y una voz ronca me autorizo a pasar, me sentía nerviosa, entre y vi al Sr. Tanaka en el teléfono, no tenía mas de 45 años y si los tenía no se le notaba, su cabello negro azabache, tenia buen porte al parecer iba al Gimnasio ya que tenia un cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules como el cielo, su rostro no presentaba arruga alguna, facciones elegantes y varoniles, muchas veces me pregunté como es que había llegado a ser rector de la Universidad ya que no parecía tener edad para ese cargo, me miro e hizo una seña para que me sentara y esperara a que terminara de hablar, cuando colgó me miro y dijo.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte Sakura? – me preguntó con amabilidad yo sentí a mi estómago revolverse de los nervios.

- Yo… necesito decirle algo – le dije en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Dime – dijo nuevamente, suspire y le conté lo del embarazo, omitiendo el nombre del padre de mi hijo, el se dedico a escucharme y mi angustia por perder la beca ya que no quería dejar de estudiar, cuando terminé el me miró con lástima y me dijo -. Lamento mucho decirte esto Sakura, pero sabes que violaste uno de los acuerdos de la beca y que como consecuencia la perderás – me dijo con tristeza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Pero… no puedo perderla… no quiero dejar la Universidad – le dije entre sollozos -. No puedo volver a mi país, no tengo a nadie – dije con desesperación mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- Sakura – me dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento para llegar hasta a mí y tomar mis manos -. Yo entiendo por la situación que estas pasando, pero también estoy atado de pies y manos, puedo hablar por ti aunque sé que no conseguiré nada – dijo con tristeza.

- ¿En verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – pregunté en un murmullo mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

- Con suerte puede que te permitan continuar en la Universidad pero tendrás que pagar la mitad de la colegiatura además de la compra de los materiales – dijo haciendo una pausa -. Pero para eso tendrías que conseguir un trabajo y en tu estado no es conveniente, tú como estudiante de medicina lo sabes, tu carrera y el trabajo, solo te perjudicarían a ti y el bebé – dijo con preocupación mientras me miraba con ternura, yo solloce.

- Entonces debo dejar la Universidad – dije en un murmullo lo miré y el asintió con tristeza.

- No creo que eso sea necesario – dijo una voz desde la puerta yo levante mi rostro y no podía creer lo que veía, parada en el marco de la puerta estaba la mujer que se acercó a mí en el parque, se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello negro azabache lo traía suelto, llevaba puesto un vestido color marrón que le quedaba debajo de las rodillas, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, con escote en V sin mangas, un bolso a juego y unas sandalias de tacón alto, su maquillaje era suave lo cual solo realzaba la belleza de sus facciones me miraba con atención había ternura en sus ojos verde aceituna.

- Kasumi – dijo el Sr. Tanaka con una sonrisa en los labios, se levantó y llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Disculpa el haber entrado así Kuno, pero tu secretaria no estaba decidí entrar – dijo ella con voz suave y tranquilizadora mientras nos brindaba una hermosa sonrisa -. Hola Sakura – dijo mirándome para luego sonreír.

- Disculpa – dijo el Sr. Tanaka -. ¿Se conocen? – preguntó alternando su mirada entre nosotras yo me sonroje y posé mi mirada en el suelo.

- Si – respondió ella con seguridad y firme que me sorprendieron, levante mi rostro y la miré -. Sé que es lo que sucede Kuno – dijo mientras miraba al rector -. Yo responderé por todos los gastos de Sakura – dijo ella dejándome en shock, como era posible que se hiciera responsable cuando ni siquiera me conocía.

- No es necesario que lo haga… yo… - no sabía que decir quería negarme pero también quería continuar en la Universidad.

- Sakura – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí un aura de paz y tranquilidad me embargo -. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día en el parque? – me preguntó y yo asentí -. Entonces déjame ayudarte – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo no supe que responder, solo sentía que mis lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando como alguien podía comportarse así con una completa desconocida, me tendió un pañuelo para que secara mis lágrimas se giro y miro al rector-. Yo me haré cargo de los gastos – le dijo el Sr. Tanaka asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pero… - intenté replicar pero ella no me dejó.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero ayudarte – me dijo con dulzura.

- Y no te arrepentirás – le dijo el Sr. Tanaka con una sonrisa alegre -. Es una excelente alumna – dijo nuevamente.

- Estoy segura de ello – dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

- Ya puedes retirarte Sakura – dijo el Sr. Tanaka -. Kasumi y yo debemos tratar otros asuntos – dijo yo asentí y me retire, no sin antes mirar a Kasumi que me brindo una hermosa sonrisa yo le devolví el gesto, esperaría a que saliera para darle las gracias.

Camine hasta el campus de la Universidad, los chicos estaba ahí sentados en una de las bancas, parecía tener una alegre platica, yo me acerque a ellos pero antes de que llegara Ino se acercó a mí alarmada, ya que me imaginaba que mis ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, los demás al verla casi correr se levantaron apresurados y llegaron hasta donde mí.

- Sakura – dijo Ino con preocupación - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

- Hable con el rector – les dije y ellos me miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?– pregunto Ten-Ten con angustia.

- Que debía abandonar la Universidad ya que había violado una de las reglas – les dije con tranquilidad mientras veía sus rostros desencajados.

- Pero ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila? – me preguntó con tono perspicaz, yo sonreí y les conté lo que había sucedido, cuando finalice mi relato sus rostros eran de asombro mezclado con sorpresa, ya que no se creían lo que sucedía y yo menos.

- Nos estas diciendo que esa mujer te ayudo, sin mas – dijo Ino con voz neutra lo cual me dijo que no se creía la bondad de Kasumi yo asentí.

- Discúlpame Sakura pero siendo sincera nadie te ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio – dijo Ten-Ten con franqueza y no podía rebatirlas ya que yo tampoco entendía las razones de Kasumi para ayudarme.

- A lo mejor solo lo hace porque es una buena persona – dijo Hinata-chan con su tono de voz suave.

- Hinata-chan tiene razón – dijo Naruto apoyando a su novia -. Es que acaso no pueden haber personas que puedan ayudarte sin pedir nada a cambio – dijo él con seriedad nunca antes lo había oído así de serio, a él no le gustaba que juzgaran a las personas sin conocerlas.

- Pero tienes que admitir que es extraño – dijo Ino con seriedad -. Nadie te ayuda solo porque sí – dijo frunciendo el seño.

- Yo creo que deben darle el beneficio de la duda – dijo Shikamaru con su tono perezoso, Ino iba a replicar pero vi a Kasumi caminar con elegancia hacia el estacionamiento aunque para eso tenia que atravesar el campus.

- Chicos – dije llamando su atención -. Es ella – dije señalando a la mujer que caminaba por el campus yo camine hacia ella debía darle las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo por mí -. Kasumi – le grité para que se detuviera y así lo hizo, se giro para ver quién le hablaba, me reconoció y sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – pregunto con tranquilidad, los chicos estaban a mi lado habían quedado sorprendidos al verla, sabía que les había causado la misma impresión que a mí cuando la conocí.

- Yo… yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí – le dije en voz baja ella sonrió y me dijo.

- No tienes porque – me dijo con gentileza -. Es un gusto para mí poder ayudarte – las chicas la miraban y no se lo creían, los chicos parecían embobados yo sonreí e iba a responderle pero algo me detuvo.

- Kasumi – dijo una voz ronca y aterciopelada, la miré y ella tenía su mirada al frente, nosotros giramos para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, lo que vimos nos dejo perplejas, frente a nosotros estaba el hombre mas guapo que había visto, tenia un cuerpo de dios griego, 1.90 de estatura, llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro, zapatos negros, una camisa vestir manga larga color plomo, con los primeros botones sueltos que le daban una apariencia sexy y acentuaba el color blanco de su piel, una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón , su rostro era hermoso, facciones elegantes y varoniles, nariz respingada, labios delgados pero sensuales, ojos negros y su cabellera era plateada, ¡Un momento! Sentía que ya lo conocía pero no sabia de donde. Oh por Dios no podía ser.

- Kakashi – dijo Kasumi con suavidad mientras lo miraba con ternura.

- Kakashi-sensei – dije incrédula y yo no era la única todos estábamos así, bueno nosotras teníamos un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y lo mirábamos embobadas el sonrió de forma sensual, lo que hizo que nuestro sonrojo aumentara.

- Hola Sakura – dijo él con su voz aterciopelada pero tranquila, mientras caminaba hacia Kasumi quién le sonreía dulcemente y luego deposito un casto beso en sus labios, lo que a nosotros nos dejo fuera de lugar.

- Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto recuperándose de la sorpresa - ¿Dónde esta su máscara? – pregunto confundido, creo que era lo que todos nos estábamos preguntado ya que por eso nos costó reconocerlo, ahora entendía porque se cubría el rostro, el sonrió nuevamente provocando un sonrojo en Hinata, Ino y Yo.

- Aquí tienen a la culpable de que mi máscara fuera a parar al basurero – dijo mientras la tomaba con delicadeza por la cintura mirando a Kasumi de manera penetrante ella solo sonrió con dulzura y negó con la cabeza, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, entonces recordé lo que me dijo el día que nos conocimos en el parque y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

- Él es… él es… - dije no encontrando las palabras, ella me miró, sonrió y asintió luego miró a Kakashi-sensei.

- Así, él es mi prometido – dijo ella con alegría y amor mientras lo veía, yo ví a las chicas abrir su boca en una O perfecta debido a la sorpresa, los chicos no estaban mejor hasta Shikamaru tenía una mueca graciosa en el rostro, Kakashi-sensei nos miró y soltó una risa baja al ver nuestras expresiones.

- Por lo visto no se lo esperaban – dijo con gracia mientras nosotros salíamos de la sorpresa, nosotros negamos con la cabeza.

- Debo irme – dijo Kasumi llamando nuestra atención yo asentí, ella se acerco a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla -. Cuídate – me susurro al oído con dulzura.

- Gracias por todo – le dije en realidad le estaba muy agradecida, se separo para ir con Kakashi-sensei.

- Nos vemos – dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Adiós chicos – les dijo a mis amigos ellos le respondieron.

- Vamos te acompaño – dijo Kakashi mientras la tomaba de la mano para caminar hacia el estacionamiento, en verdad que hacían una hermosa pareja yo me gire para ver a mis amigos.

- Ahora ven a lo que me refiero – les dije yo ellos me miraron.

- Tienes razón – dijo Ten-Ten sorprendida.

- Es una mujer muy gentil y amable – dijo Hinata con su suave voz, Ino solo asintió apoyándolas.

- Es una mujer muy hermosa – dijo Shikamaru ganándose una mirada matadora de parte de Ino, él solo la tomo de la mano mientras la miraba de manera tierna lo cual calmo a Ino.

- No es solo eso – dijo Naruto con seriedad, lo cual nos dejo sorprendido -. Emana paz y dulzura – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Hinata y la tomaba de la mano.

- Me sorprendió mucho enterarme que Kakashi-sensei esta comprometido – dijo Ino con un suspiro -. Ahora sé porque se cubría el rostro – dijo ella mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas Shikamaru la miro con molestia a mi me dio risa.

Después de eso nos fuimos, las chicas me acompañaron a mi departamento , sentía algo horrible al ver a mis amigas con sus parejas, pero el ver a Kasumi y Kakashi-sensei en realidad me hizo sentir envidia, me gustaría encontrar a alguien así, que me mirara con tanto amor como el a ella, sacudí mi cabeza y me puse a estudiar, se lo debía a Kasumi y no le iba a fallar.

KASUMI POV

No había podido sacarme a esa chica desde ese día en el parque me había conmovido mucho su situación, le ofrecí mi ayuda, yo sabía lo que era estar sola, no tener familia bueno gracias a Dios, encontré unos padres maravillosos que aunque no me dieron la vida me quisieron como si en realidad así hubiera sido y tengo mucho que agradecerles por eso, después de ese día no había visto a la chica hasta este día, Kuno Tanaka me había llamado esa mañana, diciéndome que en el edificio de el lado izquierdo de la Universidad se abriría un Instituto de Arte Musical y que le gustaría que fuera maestra, yo acepte a pesar de que tenia obligaciones con la empresa de mis padres, estudié Criminología pero mi pasión siempre fue la música, ya haría tiempo para todo.

Cuando llegué entre sin avisar ya que la secretaria no estaba me tome esa libertad además ya conocía a Kuno sabía que no se molestaría, al entrar vi a la chica que conocí en el parque, escuche todo lo que le dijo Kuno, en realidad no quería que dejara su sueño de ser médico por el simple hecho de estar embarazada así que me hice cargo de todos sus gastos, no representaba ninguna complicación para mí, no la deje replicar, ni negarse, Kuno y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, el me enviaría la lista de los materiales y las fechas de los pagos de la colegiatura, ya arreglado eso, pasamos a lo de las clases en la escuela, las clases empezarían el siguiente semestre, dentro de un mes mas o menos, tenía tiempo.

Me despedí y salí de la oficina con rumbo al estacionamiento, para eso tenía que atravesar el campus, ya había estado aquí varias veces, iba atravesando el campus cuando un grito llamo mi atención, me giré y vi que Sakura caminaba de forma apresurada hacia mí, yo la miré y sonreí, un grupo de chicos venía atrás de ella, le pregunté que era lo que sucedía, me dio las gracias, intercambiamos unas palabras mas sus amigos en un principio me veían con desconfianza pero después su mirada cambio a sorpresa, cuando estaba por hablar nuevamente una voz aterciopelada y ronca llamo nuestra atención yo miré al frente y vi a mi prometido, tan guapo y elegante como siempre, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados ya que me imagino que no lograban reconocerlo por no llevar su máscara, yo sonreí con dulzura y lo miré con amor mientras se acercaba para depositar un casto beso en mis labios, el cual correspondí con gusto, a pesar de los años no me cansaba de sus labios. Cuando por fin lograron reconocerlo se asombraron del hecho de que no llevara su máscara puesta, eso me hizo gracia si supieran lo que tuve que hacer para que dejara de usarla, me tomo con delicadeza de la cintura mientras les explicaba luego Sakura recordó nuestra plática en el parque y recordó que le había mencionado a mi prometido otro hecho que los sorprendió.

Estuvimos unos minutos mas hasta que me di cuenta de que tenia que ir al aeropuerto por mis hermanos al aeropuerto, les dije que tenía que retirarme me despedí de Sakura pidiéndole que se cuidara, Kakashi me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? – dijo con tranquilidad antes de llegar al estacionamiento, se había tardado demasiado en preguntar.

- Kuno me llamo esta mañana al trabajo – le dije mientras llegábamos hasta mi Lotus evora de color gris regalo de mis hermanos -. Dijo que necesitaban una maestra en la nueva Escuela de Artes Musicales y quería que saber si yo podía dar clases – le dije con ternura mientras deteníamos nuestras marcha frente al auto.

- Debiste avisarme – me dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada -. El hecho de que no vivamos juntos no quiere decir que no me preocupes cariño – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi rostro. -. ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber? – me preguntó yo sonreí.

- Si, pero es algo largo de contar y ahora debo ir al aeropuerto por mis hermanos – le dije con suavidad el suspiro.

- ¿Qué tal si cenamos mañana en mi departamento y me cuentas que sucede? – me dijo con picardía mientras yo lo miraba y sonreía, el siempre me había respetado desde que nos conocimos así que sabía que lo hacía solo para molestarme pero nunca lo conseguía.

- Esta bien, ¿te parece bien a las 8:00 p.m.? – le pregunté, el asintió y me dio un beso en los labios para despedirse.

- Te hablo luego, ten cuidado – dijo yo me subí para conducir rumbo al aeropuerto mis hermanos deben estar preocupados ya que estaba retrasada 15 minutos.

FIN DE KASUMI POV

KAKASHI POV

Ver a mi prometida en la Universidad me sorprendió ya que ella no solía llegar de sorpresa, pero ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre, le daba gracias al cielo por haberla encontrado, nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos que son mis alumnos a los cuales conozco bien desde que iniciaron sus carreras, para ellos fue una sorpresa el hecho de saber que estoy comprometido, pero lo decía con orgullo, ya que era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he conocido y no lo digo solo por su físico, sino porque era poseedora de una gran corazón, le gustaba mucho ayudar a las personas, su bondad y buen corazón la hacían admirable, antes de despedirse me di cuenta de la forma en que se despidió de Sakura, algo me decía que lo que iba a contarme tenía que ver con ella, era un buen observador me despedí de ella porque tenía que ir al aeropuerto por sus hermanos, que me imaginaba ya debían estar en el aeropuerto a mí me quedaba unas clases mas que impartir.

FIN DE KAKASHI POV

SAKURA POV

Me levante temprano aunque en realidad no tenia clases ese día en la mañana sino hasta la tarde así que decidí ir a la centro comercial ya que tenia que surtir mi despensa, salí de la cama, la arregle y fui al baño a tomarme una ducha con agua caliente gracias al cielo no había tenido náuseas esa mañana, me relaje con el agua caliente, salí con una toalla anudada en el cuerpo, fui a mi closet para tomar unos vaqueros de color azul que me quedaban un poco sueltos pero aun así marcaban mis piernas y mi trasero, tomé una camisa color gris de botones manga larga cuello redondo de algodón, que me quedaba un poco ajustada, con dos meses y medio de embarazo no se me notaba pero no quería sofocar a mi bebé, acaricie mi vientre mientras sonreía, no podría tener un padre pero si muchos tíos y personas que lo querrían.

Tome unas bailarinas, me hice una cola alta, no me maquille solo me coloque rimel en las pestañas y brillo labial, tome las llaves y el celular, salí del departamento para tomar el autobús, llegue y me fui directamente al supermercado, tome una carretilla y comencé a llenarla con lo que necesitaba, fui a caja pague, tomé las bolsas y salí, pero no había dado dos pasos fuera del lugar cuando tropecé con alguien las bolsas salieron volando y yo esperé darme contra el suelo pero no fue así, sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme por la cintura evitando mi caída, me sentía muy cómoda y protegida en esos brazos, levante mi vista y me encontré de frente con unos hermosos ojos negros que me miraban con calidez, no se porque pero esa calidez se me hacia conocida, pasee mi mirada a través de su rostro, si yo pensaba que Kakashi-sensei era un dios griego, este hombre estaba a su nivel o unos puntos mas arriba, su rostro era verdaderamente hermoso, facciones delicadas, elegantes y varoniles, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, barbilla aristocrática y su cabellera negra con unos mechones rebeldes que caían por su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el con voz extremadamente ronca y sexy, lo cual me sacó de mi ensoñación, iba a asentir pero un fuerte mareo me ataco en ese momento, mi vista se torno borrosa y…

Continuara…

Mis Agradecimientos:

Hatoko Nara; saku saku uchiha; setsuna17; Strikis; Pamys-chan; miA; Adi-chan Hyuga; Chiharu No Natsumi.

¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Denle al botoncito de abajo cuidense mucho.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, sé que les debo una explicación ya que si es muy cierto la historia estaba como un SasuSaku cuando en realidad era un ItaSaku, fue mi error y les pido mil disculpas por eso entenderé si ya no quieren continuar leyéndola ya que acabo de decepcionarlos en verdad me disculpo por ello, agradezco muchos sus RR ya que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo aunque para los que quieren leer un SasuSaku tengo uno por ahí que está en proceso no se si lo han leído sino espero se pasen por ahí se llama Inesperado Amor.**

**Para los que continuarán leyendo esta historia espero sea de su entero agrado la contí me quedó un poco corta pero espero igual les guste y me disculpo nuevamente por mi error cuidense nos leemos pronto bye.  
**

**CAPITULO 4**

No podía desmayarme ahora, sentí que el me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura al sentir mi cuerpo flácido, hizo acopio de toda mi fuerza para no desvanecerme solo cerré mis ojos esperando que el mareo pasara pero su voz me distrajo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó nuevamente por su voz pude sentir preocupación, no abrí los ojos -. Pero que pregunta, claro que no estas bien – dijo él con ironía lo cual me hizo sonreír, el mareo estaba pasando -. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa – dijo él nuevamente con su ronca voz un tanto cálida.

- Ya me siento mejor – dije abriendo los ojos encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos color negro, me miraba con intensidad y tenía una amplia sonrisa que demás esta decir es hermosa, sentí mis mejillas calentarse, ante la imagen que me brindaba.

- ¿Segura? – me preguntó sin soltarme yo asentí y me separe de él mientras lo miraba, en realidad es un hombre guapo, llevaba unos jeans claros que se a moldaban a sus piernas, una camisa color azul tipo polo un poco ajustada pero que marcaba bien sus brazos y tórax trabajado por horas en el gimnasio, su cuerpo era como el de Kakashi-sensei, tenía su misma estatura aproximadamente 1.90, su cabello atado en una coleta lo que le daba una apariencia aún mas sexy, zapatos negros deportivos, aunque parecía un poco mayor con su apariencia calcule unos 28 años si tenía en verdad los escondía bastante bien incluso parecía menor, me miraba de forma penetrante e inquisitiva.

- Si estoy bien, es normal en mi estado – dije no sé porque, se lo dije ya que era algo que a él no le importaba pero me nació decírselo, lo vi abrir la boca pero ya no pudo porque alguien gritó.

- Itachi – dijo otra voz ronca y un poco molesta -. Porque diablos me dejas en el auto – dijo otro chico tan guapo como el de coleta, solo que su cabello negro lo traía desordenado, pero sus facciones eran idénticas, al parecer eran familiares por su parecido, el otro chico era unos centímetros mas pequeño diría que la estatura de Naruto que mide aproximadamente 1.85, el cuerpo igual de desarrollado que Itachi, si no mal recuerdo había dicho su nombre, llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros, que se amoldaban a sus piernas, una camisa de vestir manga corta color celeste que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo marcándolo, en realidad ambos eran apuestos, yo me sonroje al sentir su mirada puesta en mí.

- Deja de hacer berrinche, Sasuke – dijo él otro mientras lo miraba con burla -. Pareces niño de primaria haciendo esas pataletas – él otro chico trato de matarlo con la mirada pero solo consiguió que su hermano soltara una sonora carcajada que lo hacía lucir despreocupado, comencé a recoger mis bolsas que estaban regadas en el piso ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde.

- Déjame ayudarte… – dijo el pelinegro de coleta cortándose ya que no sabía mi nombre.

- Sakura – dijo un tanto tímida mientras me enderezaba, él me entrego las bolsas -. Gracias – le dije en el mismo tono, con un sonrojo en las mejillas por lo que me regalo una sexy sonrisa y una mirada extraña.

- Sakura – pronunció con detenimiento, lo cual me produjo un escalofrío cuando lo escuche salir de sus labios -. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha – dijo extendiendo su mano de forma educada pero en su rostro tenía pintada una sonrisa, yo la extendí, en ese momento sentí una descarga eléctrica al sentir su tacto, él me miro y beso mi mano con delicadeza, yo me sonroje de sobremanera ante el gesto. -. Y él – dijo señalando al otro pelinegro que me veía con extrañeza pero a la vez había calidez en su mirada -. Es mi hermano Sasuke – dijo el pelinegro me miró y asintió, yo solo le sonreí.

- Ha sido un gusto conocerlos pero debo irme – dije con rapidez ya que era tarde y dentro de unas horas tenia clases.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? – pregunto Itachi con amabilidad, yo negué.

- No gracias – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

- ¿Estas segura? – escuche una voz a mi espalda que me dio un escalofrío y volví a negar.

- Segura, gracias – dije caminando de manera apresurada sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo al salir de esa manera, ya que el solo estaba siendo amable pero me sentía nerviosa, así que opté por huir del lugar.

ITACHI POV

¡Diablos! Me había perdido y lo peor de todo es que no estaba solo, Sasuke estaba conmigo, lo cual no mejoraba la situación dado que era un desesperado de lo peor, en ocasiones era artante, aunque nunca se lo demostraba ya que era divertido ver su expresión molesta además de que siempre terminaba haciendo berrinche, esa era mi recompensa por soportar, su famoso "te lo dije"; en fin me baje de mi Jaguar color azul, nuestra hermana me lo había regalado y a Sasuke un Ferrari color rojo pero aún no había llega el barco así que por el momento compartiríamos mi auto, azote la puerta exasperado por las reprimendas de Sasuke, por no escuchar a mi hermana cuando me sugirió que usara el GPS, y lo dejé en casa.

No lo pensé y comencé a caminar hacia el centro comercial iba tan molesto que no me fije por donde iba por lo cual terminé chocando con alguien, que hubiera dado contra el piso si yo no la hubiera tomado por la cintura para evitar su caída; ella tenía los ojos cerrados lo que me permitió analizarla en un corto tiempo, era una chica hermosa sin duda, facciones gráciles, nariz pequeña y respingada, boca pequeña delineada por unos finos labios pero sensuales, su cabello corto pero sedoso de un exótico color rosa, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, me maraville con ellos, tenían el color del jade.

Cuando reaccione le pregunté si sentía bien pero no me respondió ya que sentí su cuerpo liviano, cerró nuevamente los ojos, lo cual me preocupo cosa que no me pasaba a menudo solo cuando es alguien de suma importancia para mí, le pregunté nuevamente me sentía nervioso y preocupado, ella sonrió su sonrisa era sumamente hermosa, pero ella se recupero, respondió que se sentía mejor y que era normal en su estado, yo sentí curiosidad e iba a preguntar pero se separo de mí, dejando un vacío inexplicable en mí, pero eso me permitió observarla mejor traía unos vaqueros algo sueltos pero aún así marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, una camisa gris que marcaba su cintura y sus pechos, su rostro angelical maquillado de forma natural la hacían lucir a un mas hermosa.

Luego llego Sasuke haciendo su berrinche porque lo había dejado solo en el auto, sabía que lo hacia mas por fastidiarme que por ser verdad así que le respondí de forma despreocupada, luego clavo su mirada en la chica lo cual no me gusto nada, tuve que hacerme el despistado para que me diera su nombre, el cual me pareció hermoso, Sakura un nombre hermoso que le quedaba muy bien ya que ella era una flor, una flor muy hermosa, me presenté y luego a Sasuke que solo asintió en forma de saludo.

Después de unos minutos ella dijo que debía irse yo me ofrecía a llevarla a su casa pero se negó mas bien parecía huir, lo cual me hizo sonreír ya que me imaginaba la razón, se fue tan rápido que no pude pedirle su numero de teléfono, esperaba encontrármela de nuevo, regresamos al auto con Sasuke que seguía regañándome por no hacerle caso a nuestra hermana, así que decidí hablarle.

Saque mi teléfono para hablarle a mi hermana, marque el número dio el primer timbre pero contesto hasta al tercero.

- Hola – escuche decir a una suave y dulce voz que me brindaba paz como cuando éramos niños.

- Hermanita – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Itachi – dijo ella con alegría - ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó con preocupación ella era así a pesar de que yo soy mayor, ella es la que siempre nos cuida.

- Necesito que me des orientación – dije dando un suspiro -. Sasuke y yo estamos perdidos – dije con derrota, ella soltó una risa cantarina al escucharme sabía que me lo había advertido pero yo no quise escucharla y ahora se burlaba de mí -. Oye no te burles, no sé como regresar a casa – dije con indignación lo que hizo que su risa aumentara.

- Te dije que utilizaras el GPS – me dijo con tono risueño -. Revisa tu guantera – dijo ella mientras yo abría la guantera, sonreí cuando tome el aparato que estaba dentro -. Enciéndelo y te dará la dirección – dijo ella con tranquilidad hice lo que ella me dijo.

- Gracias – le dije con tono tranquilo mientras encendía el auto -. Nos vemos en casa.

- Esta bien, cuídense – dijo con su tono de voz suave y dulce, mi hermana lograba transmitirme paz siempre.

Colgué el teléfono y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa, con el dispositivo ya no podía perderme o eso esperaba.

FIN DE ITACHI POV

SAKURA POV

Llegue a mi casa rápido, ese chico me puso demasiado nerviosa, pero era tan guapo Dios era un hombre muy apuesto pero ¿Cómo se fijaría en una chica como yo? Y no es que no estuviera contenta con mi físico, sino mas bien es el hecho de que esté embarazada de un hombre casado, lo que me recordaba que Sasori no lo sabía y cuando se enterara, no tenía idea de cual sería su reacción y me preocupaba, ¿y si quería quitarme a mi bebé? No, es mejor no pensar en eso, debo estar tranquila y mantener la calma.

No podía sacarme a ese pelinegro de la cabeza, sus ojos y su sonrisa, ¡Dios! No podía ser posible, además no creía volver a verlo, a lo mejor solo era un turista, ¿en que rayos estoy pensando? Necesito distraerme y dejar de pensar en ese guapo pelinegro.

Deje las cosas que compre en la cocina, las acomodé en los estantes y la refrigeradora, luego fui a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que tenia clases dentro de una hora y no quería retrasarme, al entrar a mi habitación caminé directamente hacia mi closet tome unos vaqueros que me quedaba un poco flojos pero todavía marcaban mi figura, una camiseta color marrón un poco ajustada y unos zapatos deportivos color celeste, solo retoque mi maquillaje de ahora en la mañana, me mire en el espejo, dejé mi cabello suelto.

Esperaba no sentir la tarde muy pesada sobre todo ahora que me da mucho sueño, no quería quedarme dormida en clases.

Salí del departamento con rumbo a la Universidad, pero cuando llegue a la planta baja del departamento ahí estaban Naruto y Hinata esperándome, yo sonreí y los salude.

- Hola chicos – le dije mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de cada uno - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunté con desconcierto, ellos se miraron entre sí y me sonrieron.

- Acordamos que no te dejaríamos sola – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata-. También acordamos cuidarte lo mas posible y mas ahora con tu embarazo – me dijo uno de mis mejores amigos, lo cual me dio ternura, tenía a las mejores personas a mi lado y me querían mucho.

- Gracias – dije con emoción, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al parecer las hormonas del embarazo estaba empezando a hacer su aparición.

- Calma Sakura-chan – me dijo Naruto mientras me abrazaba con cariño, yo solo asentí.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Hinata con su suave voz mientras nos sonreía, nosotros nos separamos y nos subimos al auto deportivo color naranja de Naruto.

- Llegamos a la Universidad en menos de veinte minutos y teníamos la clase en cinco minutos, me sentía agotada pero tenía clases esperaba no dormirme, sino tendría problemas con las materias y no quería eso, lo peor de todo es que no podía tomar café por mi embarazo me costaría mucho mantenerme despierta pero mi bebé valía la pena, una sonrisa nació en mis labios y pose mi mano acariciando levemente en mi vientre aún plano.

FIN SAKURA POV

KAKASHI POV

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Kasumi estaba por llegar, ya tenía todo listo solo esperaba que ella llegara, me había vestido un poco informal, unos jeans negros con un cinturón ancho, una camisa de vestir color lila con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y los primeros botones sueltos, mi cabello como siempre y mis zapatos negros.

Escuche sonar el timbre del departamento y fui hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré a mi prometida tan hermosa como siempre; llevaba puesto un vestido color celeste cielo de tiras finas sobre sus hombros de corte recto hasta sus muslos, su negra y lisa cabellera caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda, maquillada levemente tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios me acerque a ella y la besé sin recato alguno, ¡Dios! Como deseaba a esa mujer pero así también la respetaba, el beso se había tornado intenso nos separamos por falta de aire, la miré tenía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ven cariño – le dije con tono tranquilo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para guiarla hacia dentro del departamento.

- ¿Qué tal las clases en la Universidad? – me preguntó con su suave tono de voz mientras yo tomaba su bolso y lo dejaba en la mesa cerca de la puerta.

- Bien creo que a los chicos de nuevo ingreso no les esta costando mucho este año – dije con tranquilidad mientras la guiaba hacia el comedor, separe la silla para que ella se sentara y luego lo hice yo - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? – ella soltó una risa baja y me miró con amor.

- Hoy se perdieron, no sabían como volver a casa – dijo con gracia mientras comenzaba a servirse un poco de ensalada yo la imite.

- ¿Y el GPS? – le pregunté extrañado.

- Ya los conoces como son de orgullosos, no quisieron utilizarlo como si se acordaran de todas las calles y avenidas de la ciudad – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer.

- ¿Cómo lograron regresar? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Cuando me hablaron por teléfono les dije que abrieran la guantera que ahí estaba el dispositivo – dijo ella con dulzura yo la miré y solté una risa.

- Sabias lo que iba a pasarles ¿cierto? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada, ella sonrió ante eso.

- Si, los conozco y sabía que eso pasaría – dijo con su tono dulce y voz suave -. Pero ellos nunca escuchan lo que les digo – dijo mientras tomaba de su copa de vino tinto.

- Itachi y Sasuke son así – le dije yo mientras la miraba asentir -. Aunque a Itachi debió costarle mucho admitir que se equivoco – le dije sonriendo, ya me lo imaginaba con cara de pocos amigos admitiendo lo que su hermana le había advertido.

- Es cierto, a veces parece niño caprichoso – dijo mientras sonreía con ternura, entonces recordé.

- Ahora me dirás ¿Cuál es el misterio entre tú y Sakura? – le pregunte con tranquilidad mientras ella me miraba.

- Si, pero cuando terminemos de cenar - dijo yo asentí, terminamos de cenar retiramos los platos sucios y nos dirigimos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá de tres plazas.

- ¿Ahora me lo dirás? – le pregunté, ella asintió.

- Conocí a Sakura en un parque hace una semana, fue el día de nuestra cita ¿recuerdas? – yo asentí como olvidarlo ese día elegíamos la fecha para la boda -. Me la encontré por casualidad en ese parque, estaba muy mal se notaba que había estado llorando, la ví pálida, pensé que le sucedería algo así que me acerque, me provocó ternura, le pregunté si podía ayudarle pero ella me evadió diciendo que tenia que irse y cuando intentó ponerse de pie tuvo un mareo muy fuerte – dijo mi prometida eso me extraño ya que Sakura no era tan frágil de salud.

- ¿Un mareo? – le pregunté con curiosidad, ella me miró y asintió.

- Si, ella está embarazada Kakashi – me dijo con suavidad, eso me sorprendió ya que en todo el tiempo que Sakura lleva en la Universidad nunca la he visto salir con ningún chico o pueda que talvez no era de la Universidad pero Kasumi pareció leerme el pensamiento -. Es de Sasori – dijo ella con tristeza mientras su mirada se perdía no me gustaba cuando se ponía así, la tomé de la barbilla con delicadeza haciendo que me viera a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunté con tranquilidad, ella solo sonrió.

- Ella me lo dijo, ese día en el parque – dijo haciendo una pausa -. Acababa de enterarse y le ofrecí mi ayuda – ella como siempre con sus buenas intenciones aunque esta era mas que clara.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? – le pregunté algo preocupado, ella me miró de forma tranquila.

- Fue mas que una casualidad, cuando llegué a la oficina de Kuno su secretaria no estaba para anunciarme, así que me tomé la libertad de pasar, escuche sin querer su plática con Sakura – dijo mientras daba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos, yo la tomé por los hombros para que recostara su cabeza en mi pecho -. Ella iba a perder la beca, yo me ofrecí a pagar todos los gastos de su beca – dijo con suavidad.

- Pero… no es solo eso ¿cierto? – pregunté y ella negó con su cabeza.

- No – dijo en un murmullo -. Cuando nos encontraste en el campus, ella estaba agradeciéndome la ayuda, pero ya había tomado la decisión de ayudarle no solo con la Universidad sino en todo lo que hiciera falta.

- ¿Lo haces por ella o por el bebé? – le pregunté con sinceridad necesitaba saberlo, ella soltó una pequeña risa.

- Por ambos, porque no creo que ninguno de los dos merezca pasar carencias y preocupaciones de ningún tipo – dijo ella con sinceridad, amaba a esa mujer, tenía un gran corazón.

- ¿Solo por eso? – le pregunté nuevamente con tranquilidad.

- Y porque ese bebé es mi sobrino – dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa la cual yo correspondí cuando me miro.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

Tsuki-chan; Uchiha Fans; yoss; Akatsukihime; Adi-chan Hyuga; Hatoko Nara; saku saku uchiha; setsuna17; Strikis; Pamys-Chan; miA; Chiharu No Natsumi.

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Den click al botón de abajo cuidense nos leemos pronto bye.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola antes que nada agradezco a todos los que me han dado su apoyo y continuan leyendo esta historia en verdad me alegra mucho, también a los que me dejan sus comentarios y me agregan **

**a alertas y sus favoritos mil gracias.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su entero agrado y merezca sus comentarios cuídense mucho hasta la próxima un beso bye.  
**

**CAPITULO 5**

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi departamento, comiendo una pinta de helado de chocolate mientras miraba una película, había tenido un antojo de helado de chocolate por suerte tenía en la nevera; estaba bastante interesante la película cuando el chico besó a la chica un recuerdo acudió a mi mente.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en su casa, me estaba ayudando con unos ejercicios que no lograba comprender, teníamos varios meses de estar saliendo y aún no me atrevía a llegar mas lejos, él parecía comprender pero yo lo amaba y quería demostrarle cuanto, así que sin previo aviso dejé de lado los ejercicios en los que estábamos trabajando y lo besé con pasión y ansía, él no se quedó atrás y correspondió con la misma pasión, sus besos eran demandantes no había ternura y tampoco amor; pero no me importo lo amaba y quería demostrarle hasta donde era capaz de llegar._

_Posó sus manos en mi cintura haciendo una leve presión, yo enredé mis manos en su cabello masajeándolo con suavidad, nos separamos __por falta de aire pero él no paró ahí deslizó su boca por mi cuello depositando pequeños besos en el y uno que otro mordisco que me hacía emitir gemidos casi inaudibles, halaba su cabello, me tomó entre sus brazos y me condujo hacía su habitación._

_Al llegar me deposito en el suelo, besando mis labios yo correspondí mordía su labio inferior mientras él introducía su lengua en mi boca explorándola haciendo que parara de morder su labio me uní y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza interminable, sus manos dejaron mi cintura para subir a mis pechos y masajearlos con un poco de fuerza, __gemí un poco por la brusquedad pero él pensó que fue por placer, traté de omitir ese detalle y concentrarme en las sensaciones que estaba provocándome; yo dejé su boca para besar su cuello haciéndolo soltar un gemido ronco no tenía mucha experiencia pero Ino me había hablado muchas veces cuando tenía sexo con los chicos así que algo se me quedó de todo lo que ella hablaba._

_Él comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje negro, él miró con lujuria y un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas trate de cubrirme pero él no me lo permitió, se acercó a mí y…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

El timbre me sacó de mis recuerdos, miré mi helado estaba casi derretido; el timbre sonó de nuevo suspiré y me levante primero a dejar mi deposito con helado en la nevera y luego a abrir la puerta de mi departamento; Ino y Hinata estaban ahí yo las miré con una ceja alzada, Ino iba vestida con un jeans azul desteñido a la cadera que se ceñía a su cuerpo, una camisa color blanco con escote en V sin mangas y un bolso color negro, su clásica coleta y maquillada de forma visible pero no exagerada, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto, Hinata por el contrario llevaba una falda jeans hasta la rodilla color celeste y una camisa de tiras color rojo que acentuaba el color de su piel, unas bailarinas del mismo color de la falda, su cabello suelto con un maquillaje natural, yo aún estaba en pijama.

- Vinimos por ti para ir al centro comercial – exclamó Ino con alegría, Hinata solo asintió apoyándola.

- Chicas en verdad me gustaría quedarme en casa descansando – manifesté con tranquilidad, Ino bufo con descontento.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo Sakura – exclamó Ino haciendo gestos con sus brazos en forma teatral.

- Ino, no estoy de humor – musité con cansancio ellas me miraron y suspiraron.

- Por lo menos ¿podemos acompañarte? – preguntó Hinata con su voz dulce.

- Pasen – dije abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

- ¿Qué hacías Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata.

- Veía una película mientras comía helado de chocolate – expresé con una sonrisa.

- ¿Antojo? – preguntó Ino con alegría yo asentí fervientemente.

Fuimos a la sala, para continuar viendo la película, pasaron unos minutos en los que nos sumergimos por completo en silencio, de pronto Ino llamó mi atención.

- Sakura – manifestó con indulgencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté ya que me extrañaba esa actitud en ella.

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Sasori cuando se entere? – preguntó con duda, por increíble que parezca ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en eso.

- En verdad no lo sé y tampoco me interesa Ino – respondí con parsimonia -. Es su padre mas no tiene derecho a saber, me engaño no solo a mí, sino también a su esposa, no creo que sea merecedor de nada – finalicé en el mismo tono.

- Tienes razón – expresó Ino de acuerdo conmigo -. Pero recuerda que Sasori, no es un hombre cualquiera, su familia es adinerada y puede que te complique las cosas – señaló, en verdad había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no quería anticiparme a los hecho aunque la realidad era que me estaba muriendo de miedo de solo pensar que él podía quitarme a mi bebé, mi rostro se lleno de angustia.

- Calma Sakura-chan – musitó Hinata que me miraba con preocupación -. Nosotros no te dejaremos sola – añadió con ternura.

- Lo sé – susurré tratando de mantenerme serena.

- Además no creo que se atreva a ponerse en evidencia ante su esposa – manifestó Ino, lo que hizo que mi preocupación se disipara, tenía razón.

- Es verdad – musité con ánimo, sonreía y ellas hicieron lo mismo, estaba por sugerir que hiciéramos algo de comer cuando el timbre del departamento sonó nuevamente, Ino me miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó yo negué y me levanté para ir a abrir.

Me lleve tremenda sorpresa al ver a Kasumi bajo el marco de la puerta de mi departamento, llevaba un vestido sin mangas a rayas finas estampadas grises y negras, escote de pico cruzado, tira bajo el cierre que marcaba su esbelto cuerpo, su cintura y bien proporcionado pecho, sus piernas torneada, utilizaba unos finos sandalias de tacón alto, su cabello largo lo llevaba suelto, su rostro un suave maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus facciones, me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura – saludó con amabilidad y gentileza, características en ella.

- Kasumi… hola – contesté de forma atropellada ante la sorpresa de su visita.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con su voz suave, yo salí de mi letargo.

- Oh, si claro pasa – respondí mientras me hacia a un lado para que entrara un tanto apenada por mi falta de educación.

- ¿Quién era Sakura? – preguntó Ino o mas bien gritó mientras caminaba hacia donde estábamos Kasumi y yo.

- Ino, ella es Kasumi Nakamura – dije haciendo la presentación ya que antes no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Mucho gusto, Ino Yamanaka – manifestó Ino con jovialidad mientras le daba la mano pero Kasumi se acerco a ella para depositar un delicado beso en su mejilla, gesto que sorprendió a mi amiga, en esos instantes llegó Hinata.

- Y ella es Hinata Hyuuga – dije presentando a mi otra amiga, Kasumi hizo lo mismo que con Ino causándole la misma impresión.

- Es un gusto conocerlas chicas – manifestó ella con cordialidad.

- Nosotras estaremos en la cocina – manifestó Ino, Hinata asintió apoyándola y se fueron a la cocina, yo guié a Kasumi hacia la sala.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales.

- Un poco de náuseas y uno que otro antojo – contesté con una sonrisa, sentándome en el sillón que estaba enfrente, ella sonrió con ternura ante mi respuesta.

- Me imagino que te falta poco para el tercer mes – manifestó apacible.

- Una semana – respondí.

- Mi visita no solo es para saber de tu estado Sakura – expresó pacífica yo la miré con extrañeza -. También vine a dejarte esto – dijo mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un pedazo de papel doblado para luego ponerlo entre mis manos, yo la miré con confusión -. Ábrelo – musitó con delicadeza, tomé el papel y lo abrí era un cheque por una cantidad considerable de dinero, yo la miré y me sonreía con ternura.

- No… no puedo aceptarlo – manifesté devolviéndole el cheque, ella sonrió ante mi negativa.

- Tómalo, lo necesitas Sakura – expresó con dulzura -. Déjame ayudarte piensa en tu bebé, no puedes trabajar en tu estado y si lo haces sería un riesgo además de que tienes la Universidad sería una carga muy pesada para ti – explicó afable, sabía que tenía razón pero no podía abusar de su amabilidad.

- Si… pero… no puedo aceptarlo… es demasiado – musité de forma atropellada ella solo sonrió.

- Tómalo como un regalo de parte de una amiga – señaló ella, yo estaba sorprendida pero algo me decía de que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, yo solo suspiré.

- Gracias – susurré apenada por su gesto pero la duda me asaltaba -. Puedo hacerte una pregunta – manifesté con extrañeza.

- Las que quieras – expresó con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunté directamente, ella soltó una suave risa.

- Porque no creo que sea justo que una joven como tú, vea truncado sus sueños por un hombre inescrupuloso – eso último lo dijo con rencor -. Además tu bebé se merece tener una madre de la cual sentirse orgulloso – finalizó con una sonrisa tierna, eso hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

- Gracias – musité con voz ahogada.

- Para mí es un gusto ayudarte – manifestó con dulzura, yo sonreí -. Debo irme, no te quito mas el tiempo con tus amigas – dijo apacible.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar con nosotras? – pregunté emocionada.

- No quisiera incomodarlas Sakura – musitó con afabilidad.

- No molestas, quédate por favor – pedí ella me miró para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

- Esta bien – suspiró con derrota, yo sonreí nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia la cocina, al llegar Hinata e Ino estaban cocinando lo que sea que fuera que hicieran olía muy bien.

- Chicas – exclamé llamando su atención, ellas nos miraron -. Kasumi se quedara a comer – avisé las chicas sonrieron emocionadas y Kasumi con gentileza.

- ¿Qué es lo que cocinan? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Lasagna de pollo y queso – contestó Hinata, Ino fue hacia el mueble para poner la mesa, Kasumi la siguió.

- Déjame ayudarte – sugirió ella con calma.

- No es necesario – manifestó Ino con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada – indicó serena mientras sonreía con ternura mientras tomaba los cubiertos y ayudaba a Ino, cuando terminaron de poner la mesa para luego sentarnos a comer en un silencio un poco incómodo.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta – soltó Ino de repente mirando a Kasumi, su forma de sentarse, la forma en la que tomaba los cubiertos y también en que comía era refinada.

- Claro – contestó Kasumi afable.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estás comprometida con Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó con curiosidad pero en sus ojos había un brillo de picardía.

- Ino – expresé con reprobación, ella me miró con inocencia, escuché a Kasumi reír en forma baja ante la pregunta de Ino.

- No te preocupes Sakura, no me molesta hablar de mí, así que pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran – señaló pacífica haciendo una pausa -. Kakashi y yo nos comprometimos hace dos meses – contestó a la pregunta de Ino con amabilidad, a decir verdad yo también quería saber pero no me atrevía a preguntar.

- ¿Tenían mucho tiempo de novios? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad pero un tanto avergonzada, yo la miré sorprendida e Ino sonrió.

- Doce años – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Vaya! Doce años es mucho tiempo – musitó Ino con impresión, Kasumi sonrió con dulzura.

- Así es, nos conocemos desde la secundaria – comentó ella, algo que me extrañó -. Él estaba en la Universidad mientras yo estaba en la secundaria – aclaró nosotras estábamos sorprendidas ante su confesión.

- Quieres decir que se conocieron cuando tú tenías 16 – susurré incrédula, ella asintió.

- Él hacía sus horas sociales en el lugar donde yo estudiaba, en su Universidad era un requisito se suponía que debía cubrirla en el primer año pero no las hizo hasta su último año – explicó -. Eran cuatro meses, nos daba clases de matemática y contabilidad – comentó ecuánime.

- No puedo creerlo ¿fue tu profesor? – exclamó Ino con asombro.

- Si aunque nuestro trato se limitaba solo a las clases – señaló en verdad su relato se estaba tornando interesante.

- Entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaron siendo novios? – preguntó Hinata confundida, a veces lograba sorprenderme que dejara su timidez de lado cuando algo le interesaba.

- Fue debido a un festival, cada profesor debía organizar un número artístico con el mejor alumno de su clase y Kakashi estaba a cargo de nuestro salón por lo que restaba del año – explicó mientras hacia una pausa y tomaba agua -. Ese año me había esforzado y yo tenía las mejores calificaciones del salón, así que nos tocó trabajar juntos – manifestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál fue su número? – preguntó Ino emocionada.

- Un baile –musitó -. Bailamos tango, fue entonces que todo surgió.

- Pero… después de ese año ya no se verían más – aseguré mientras la miraba, ella asintió.

- Así es, aunque el frecuentaba la secundaria solo para verme – expresó con un hermoso brillo en los ojos -. Solía llevarme rosas cada vez que iba.

- Nunca imagine a Kakashi-sensei, siendo romántico – suspiró Hinata, yo creo que no era la única que lo imaginaba así.

- ¿No tuvieron problemas con tus padres por la edad? – preguntó Ino curiosa.

- No, por fortuna mis padres y los suyos se conocían hace mucho no se opusieron a la relación – manifestó con una sonrisa.

- Tuviste mucha suerte – susurré con tristeza, en verdad su amor con Kakashi-sensei generaba envidia y estaba segura sabía que las chicas pensaban lo mismo, sentí su mano calida tocar la mía, la miré y en sus ojos había ternura y cariño.

- Yo no creo que haya sido suerte – expresó haciendo una pausa -. El amor no es una suerte solo nace, de forma inesperada solo se debe tener paciencia y saber esperar a que llegue el hombre adecuado – señaló serena, yo sonreí ante sus palabras aunque dudaba mucho que se aplicaran a mí.

- Y… ¿En qué trabajas? – preguntó Ino tratando de desviar el tema para que dejara de sentirme triste.

- Soy Criminóloga – contestó con parsimonia, esa respuesta si que logró asombrarnos -. Aunque actualmente no ejerzo mi profesión ya que administro el negocio familiar – explicó.

- ¿Tú eres quién administra la empresa Uchiha? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- Si – respondió sonriente.

- ¿Eras hija de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha? – preguntó Ino también sorprendida, yo me sentía perdida ya que no sabía de quienes hablaban, aunque si sabía que la empresa Uchiha era de renombre tanto Nacional como Internacional.

- Ellos eran mis padres adoptivos – contestó, su respuesta nos dejó heladas.

- Lo sentimos… no quisimos… - dije pero no encontraba las palabras para disculparme.

- No se preocupen, como dije antes no me molesta y no se sientan mal, Mikoto y Fugaku en verdad fueron mis padres aunque no llevara su sangre me amaron como si así hubiera sido – señaló con dulzura, ternura y amor, sin una ápice de dolor y tristeza en su voz u ojos era impresionante.

- Luego de eso, hablamos sobre mi embarazo y lo poco que me faltaba para que dejara de sentir náuseas, mareos y vómitos por fortuna no me había desmayado, daba gracias al cielo por eso, terminamos de comer y levantamos la mesa Hinata e Ino no, nos dejaron hacer nada a Kasumi y a mí.

- Luego de eso Kasumi recibió una llamada de Kakashi-sensei que al parecer era importante, se despidió de nosotras prometiendo salir de compras un día, Ino y Hinata se quedaron conmigo, fuimos a la sala a ver una película.

- Les conté porque Kasumi había venido al departamento y se sorprendieron cuando les enseñé el cheque.

- Sakura… - comenzó a decir Ino pero el timbre del departamento la interrumpió, me extrañó pero me levanté a abrir, nada me preparó para lo que me encontré cuando abrí la puerta.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

sakusa

Namide1993

ANIME MIX

Akatsukihime

lady imagination

Hatoko Nara

Uchiha Fans

Tsuki-chan

yoss

Adi-chan Hyuga

saku saku uchiha

setsuna17

Strikis

Pamys-Chan

miA

Chiharu No Natsumi


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Hola estoy aquí nuevamente después de cuatro semanas sin actualizar mis disculpas en verdad, espero que este tiempo haya valido la penas y el capítulo sea de su entero agrado._**

**_Quiero hacer una aclaración el capítulo está narrado en tercera persona para que no genere confusión._**

**_Agradezco a todos los que leen esta y mis otras historias, los que me dejan reviews también los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos mil gracias, en verdad me hace muy feliz._**

**_Sin más preámbulo los dejo leer.  
_**

**CAPITULO 6**

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, en ese momento sintió que el piso se le movió y que toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas para sostenerse se le iba, ahí estaba él tan guapo como siempre, vestido formal como siempre, con su pantalón de vestir color caqui de corte recto que le quedaba tan bien, una camisa de vestir manga larga en color rosa pastel, sus pulcros zapatos negros y su cabello pelirrojo desordenado otorgándole esa apariencia sexy que siempre la sedujo.

Pero algo más que el dolor la atacó en ese momento, el enojo logró despertarla de ese estado de shock y lo miró con rabia contenida, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan cínico? No podía creer que estuviera ahí después de lo que le había hecho, después de la forma en la que la había engañado, no lo entendía y no quería entenderlo, ya no podía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasori? – preguntó con enojo ante el descaro del pelirrojo.

- Vine a verte – contestó sin más – Quería que supieras que el hecho de estar casado no quiere decir que no podamos, disfrutar un momento juntos – explicó él con una sonrisa cínica que a Sakura solo logró despertarle arcadas por tal descaro.

- Tú… - fue lo único que logró decir ya que un mareo la atacó, deteniendo la sarta de insultos que tenía preparada para ese idiota.

- Sakura – exclamó Sasori alarmado, estaba por tomarla de la cintura pero un par de manos gráciles se la arrebataron, miró con molestia a la persona que le había quitado a su "pelirosa".

- Hinata, llévate a Sakura – sugirió Ino o más bien ordenó, mientras observaba a Sasori con odio, Hinata solamente asintió y se llevó a Sakura que parecía sentirse bastante mal, cuando se percató de que ninguna de las dos estaba ahí se dirigió a Sasori - ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – inquirió molesta.

- Lo que haga aquí no te importa Ino, así que no te metas – siseo Sasori en tono amenazador que logró intimidar a Ino por un momento pero aún así no lo demostró.

- Es que acaso no te basta con el daño que le hiciste – exclamó Ino en el mismo tono que había empleado anteriormente – La usaste para satisfacer tus necesidades, eres de lo peor – escupió con odio la rubia.

- Pues ella no pareció negarse, Ino – se mofó el pelirrojo provocando a Ino, que solo lo miró con unas enormes intenciones de saltarle encima pero se contuvo.

- Porque no sabía la clase de basura que eres – replicó la rubia con enfado.

- Te lo advierto Ino, no te me atravieses en el camino porque no sabes con quién te metes – amenazó Sasori.

- Tú tampoco – refutó Ino en el mismo tono – Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a la policía y te acuse de acoso – amenazó.

- Me voy – expresó el chico – Pero no por tu amenaza, sino porque así lo quiero – dijo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse – Recuerda que no siempre estarán cerca de Sakura y será entonces cuando yo tendré mi oportunidad – finalizó comenzando a caminar y dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca además de la rabia corriendo por sus venas.

Ino azotó la puerta, y caminó hacia la sala en busca de las chicas pero no estaban ahí, así que fue hasta la habitación de Sakura… las encontró ahí Hinata estaba sentada frente a ella con la preocupación pintada en el rostro y Sakura muy nerviosa y con los ojos cristalinos, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

Sakura se largó a llorar, la simple visita de Sasori la había alterado había pensado lo peor, y seguía pensándolo ya que Ino no le había dicho absolutamente nada, pasaron unos minutos en los que logró calmarse, se separó de Ino.

- ¿Qué te dijo Ino? – preguntó Sakura con voz a penas audible y la vista posada en el suelo, Ino suspiró no estaba dispuesta a angustiar más a su amiga pero su mente estaba bastante perturbada por las palabras de Sasori.

- Muchas idioteces Sakura, solo le grité un par de cosas – resolvió con simpleza Sakura elevó la mirada sin poder creer en lo que le acababa de decir.

- Ino… - musitó Sakura un tanto temerosa – ¿Sabe… sabe algo de mi embarazo? – inquirió con recelo, Ino sonrió con alivio.

- No – respondió la rubia, su respuesta logró calmar a Sakura.

- Creo que deberías descansar Sakura-chan – sugirió Hinata en tono suave y comprensivo, Sakura no rebatió y se recostó, se sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, Ino la cubrió con un cobertor que estaba sobre una silla cerca del ordenador y la cubrió.

Esperaron un momento más hasta que cerciorarse de que estuviera dormida para salir de la habitación y poder hablar a solas con Hinata ya que lo que Sasori le había dicho, logró inquietarla.

Ya en la sala Ino se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y Hinata en el sofá de tres plazas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ino? – indagó Hinata con tono preocupado.

- Sasori es un hombre de cuidado Hinata – soltó Ino inquieta – Está completamente decidido a hacer que Sakura lo perdone y continué siendo su amante – expresó con angustia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – inquirió Hinata ahora también angustiada.

- Me amenazó y dijo que no todo el tiempo estaríamos a lado de Sakura para evitar que él se le acercara entonces sería cuando el aprovecharía su oportunidad – relató Ino.

- Dios! – exclamó Hinata mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca en gesto temeroso - ¿Qué haremos Ino?

- Por el momento – dijo Ino haciendo una pausa – Tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Sakura para evitar que se le acerqué y también no levantar sospechas en ella porque puede que la angustia complique su embarazo – sugirió Ino, la chica de cabello negro azulado asintió de acuerdo con ella.

- Tendremos que decírselo a los chicos – aseguró Hinata.

Luego de esa pequeña plática ambas se inventaron una excusa para quedarse con Sakura alegaron que era mejor que estuviera acompañada por lo menos esa noche ya que ambas se preocupaban por el estado de salud de ella y de su sobrino como ellas habían bautizado al bebé, lograron convencerla y no es que fuera mentira pero también querían estar seguras de que a Sasori no se lo ocurriera aparecer.

De alguna manera mantenían la esperanza de que solo fueran amenazas y no recurrieran a los hechos pero por desgracia algo les decía que Sasori podía llegar muy lejos.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad estaban una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre alto atractivo de cabello color plateado, en una de las tiendas más exclusivas de la ciudad escogiendo el diseño de las tarjetas de invitación para su cena de compromiso.

- Nena – llamó la atención el hombre con un tono un poco cansado, ella lo miró con calma pero sus ojos siempre lucían ese brillo que era solo para él – En verdad tenemos que estar aquí – expresó con desgana haciendo un puchero que solo lo hacia lucir gracioso, ella sonrió con ternura.

- Kakashi – dijo ella con voz suave – Ésta fue idea de tu madre ¿recuerdas como se pone cuando no sigues sus consejos? – le recordó ella, Kakashi puso cara de terror, al recordar como se ponía su madre histérica.

- La sedaré – sugirió con tono esperanzado, la verdad era que lo de las invitaciones solo había sido una vil escusa para estar con ella, le gustaba estar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible al lado de Kasumi, ya porque desgracia el trabajo de ambos no se los permitía, no veía la hora en que ya estuvieran casados entonces la tendría junto a él a tiempo completo, la risa de Kasumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué? – inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa que marcaba un hoyuelo en su mejilla que solo lo hacia lucir más atractivo, varias de las dependientes del lugar se habían quedado babeando cuando lo vieron entrar al lugar y con esa sonrisa estaban en un mar de lo idiotizadas que estaban.

- Eres un mentiroso – aseguró Kasumi con calma y una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro mientras le mostraba la tarjeta que había escogido al joven que la atendía que la miraba con suma atención – Si querías verme solo me lo hubieras dicho – manifestó risueña, ganándose una mirada llena de ternura de parte de Kakashi, esas actitudes ya no lo sorprendían sabía que ella lo conocía muy bien como para engañarla o mentirle.

- Lo sé – expresó él, mientras la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza – Pero también necesitábamos hacer esto o mi madre te dejaría viuda antes de tiempo – manifestó con humor, haciendo sonreír a su prometida.

- Hablas en plural Kakashi, yo he escogido las invitaciones y tú – comentó señalándolo – Solo te has dedicado a quejarte como un niño – le reprochó pacífica.

- Que puedo decir… - señaló mientras depositaba un beso cariñoso en su mejilla – Pero así me amas – expresó con orgullo, ella solo sonrió y le devolvió el beso - ¿Ha habido alguna novedad con tu hermano? – preguntó cambiando de actitud risueña a una seria, cambios que solo se daba el lujo de presentar con su prometida.

- No – musitó ella – Pero no tardará en enterarse y entonces estoy segura de que surgirán los problemas – indicó también en tono serio no muy común en ella.

- ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda? – interrogó su prometido, mientras abría la puerta para que pudiera salir de la tienda, seguida de él.

- Tendré que esperar a que él haga algo, mientras solo puedo ayudar a Sakura económicamente – expresó.

- ¿No le dirás quién eres? – examinó Kakashi con un tono un poco aprehensivo, no le gustaba que ella se privara del hecho de decirle la verdad a Sakura, también tenía derecho de disfrutar de ese bebé era su sobrino aunque fuera hijo del idiota de Sasori.

- Lo sabrá a su tiempo Kakashi, no antes – explicó ella con ese tono de voz dulce que solo ella podía emplear y que le brindaba tanta paz, él asintió ante su respuesta, no le gustaba pero la apoyaría la amaba demasiado aunque tampoco permitiría que le hicieran daño, eso si que no lo permitiría.

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento esa noche tenían una cena en casa de los Hatake así que debían ir además de que tenían que poner fecha para la boda y la cena de compromiso, sería una larga muy larga noche.

* * *

La semana había pasado, rápido aunque ya había cumplido los tres meses Sakura seguía sintiendo náuseas, entonces recordó lo que la ginecóloga le había dicho, que aunque ella completara el primer trimestre del embarazo siempre sentiría algunas molestias pequeñas pero las sentiría, los mareos se habían ido al igual que los vómitos pero las náuseas prevalecían, aunque era algo soportable no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Por alguna razón en todo ese tiempo los chicos se las ingeniaban para no dejarla sola, ni en la Universidad, ni en su departamento… las chicas siempre se las ingeniaban para estar con ella, aunque Sakura no tuviera la menor idea del porque de sus cuidados se los agradecía enormemente, aunque había algo que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza o más bien a alguien.

Estaba sentada en el aula esperando a la persona que les impartiría Física Médica, mientras pensaba en esa persona que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando exactamente a esa persona.

Era el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado a la salida del supermercado, pero esta vez llevaba un traje de sastre color gris claro con unas finas rayas en la misma gama de tonos, que se amoldaba a su figura, marcando cada parte de su anatomía, una camisa de vestir color vino ajustada a su torso y brazos, una corbata en el mismo tono de la camisa, unos pulcros zapatos negros, su cabello azabache atado en una coleta, en su mano derecha llevaba un maletín y en la izquierda una taza con café.

Su rostro estaba inmutable, caminó hacia su escritorio para depositar lo que llevaba en sus manos y examinó todo el salón con sus hermosos ojos color negro, hasta que se detuvo en una figura que le pareció bastante familiar, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, estaba sentada en la fila que estaba cerca de la ventana, Sakura se sonrojó cuando los ojos del chico se posaron en ella, mientras sus labios expresaban una sonrisa de medio lado, algunas chicas en el aula se ruborizaron y otras suspiraron, los chicos solo se dedicaron a ver al nuevo profesor con molestia y a las chicas con fastidio.

La puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Tsunade la profesora de los alumnos de tercer año, una de las mejores Doctoras a nivel Nacional, ella trabajaba en conjunto con el Sr. Tanaka vigilando el rendimiento del personal que impartía las clases, Tsunade era una mujer de cabello rubio, rostro hermoso, compartía casi la misma edad del Sr. Tanaka y al igual que él no poseía ni un solo signo de arruga en el rostro, sus ojos de un curioso color ámbar pero que combinaban muy bien con el tono cremoso de su piel, labios delgados cubiertos por un lápiz labial color cereza, nariz respingada, con una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer y senos un poco arriba del promedio.

Y como casi todo el personal vestía de manera formal un traje de sastre, una falda unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas en color azul petróleo, la chaqueta también del mismo color, una camisa de vestir color malva y unos zapatos de tacón alto en color negro.

Entró al salón, todos se habían quedado quietos ante su aparición el rostro de Tsunade parecía satisfecho ante esa reacción.

- Buenos días – saludó ella.

- Buenos días – correspondieron al saludo.

- La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque como ya todos se habrán dado cuenta, tienen un nuevo profesor – expresó ella con voz fuerte – Ya que el profesor Haru quién les impartía esta clase fue trasladado a otra Universidad – explicó la rubia – Ahora los dejó con él para que se presente, pasen buen día – finalizó y pasó a retirarse.

- Bien – expresó el chico con voz ronca llamando la atención de todos – Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y seré su profesor de Física Médica – se presentó.

Finalizada su presentación comenzó a hacer un repaso por todos lo temas que habían visto con el docente anterior, dejó algunos trabajos grupales mientras ellos resolvían el trabajo el se sentó en la silla que estaba dispuesta detrás del escritorio, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer, pero no sin antes dar miradas esporádicas a Sakura, esta por su parte estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Itachi la miraba.

Pasadas las dos horas de clase, entregaron los trabajos y se retiraron, cuando Sakura entregó su trabajo al profesor… este rozó su mano de forma intencional provocando una ligera descarga eléctrica en ambos que atravesó todo su cuerpo, ella se ruborizó y salió rápidamente del salón, no tenía más clases y no estaba de ánimo para esperar a los chicos así que decidió irse a su departamento se sentía cansada, así que caminó… atravesó el campus al llegar al estacionamiento una fuerte mano la atrapó y la haló con fuerza.

Cuando esa persona le dio la vuelta, observó de quién se trataba.

- Pero que te pasa… suéltame – manifestó Sakura tratando de sonar con fuerza y segura.

- No – fue la respuesta cortante de él.

- Sasori, suéltame – pidió nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a forcejear lo único que logró fue que reforzará el agarre en su brazo, sabía que dejaría señas, un gemido impreso de dolor salió de sus labios.

- No lo haré – expresó nuevamente Sasori - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada? – esa sola pregunta, logró que Sakura se asustara.

- Suéltame – demandó tratando de mantener la calma pero la verdad era que estaba desesperada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo.

- CONTESTA – gritó con molestia Sasori, cosa que solo logró que los ojos de Sakura se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Es que acaso no escuchaste a la Señorita, te pidió que la soltarás – señaló una voz ronca y demandante.

Continuara…

**_Mis Agradecimientos:_**

_Sakiera-chan, Tsuki-chan, SABAKU NO THYARE, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Hatoko Nara, Namine1993, Akatsukihime, CaMyLa, sakusa, Strikis, Uchiha Fans, ANIME MIX, Lady Imagination, yoss, Adi-chan Hyuga, saku saku uchiha, setsuna17, Pamys-Chan, miA, Chiharu No Natsumi._

_**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Solo den click al botón que se encuentra en la parte de abajo, hasta la próxima bye.**  
_


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Por aquí de nuevo, llevándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, jajajajajaja esa ni yo me la creo... en fin... espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y merezca sus comentarios._**

**_Agradezco a todas aquellas lindas personas que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta mis otras historias, a los que no las han leído aprovecho y les pido de favor se pasen por mi perfil y las lean para saber su opinión, también agradezco a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritas infinitas gracias es por ustedes que yo escribo._**

**_Sin más los dejo disfrutar del fic, cuídense mucho. Un beso.  
_**

**CAPITULO 7**

A la espalda de Sakura se encontraba Itachi, que observaba a Sasori con frialdad y enojo.

- ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? – interrogó el pelirrojo con molestia por la interrupción.

- Eso no importa, ahora te pido amablemente que sueltes a la señorita – pidió nuevamente pero esta vez su tono era de advertencia, Sasori por su parte reforzó el agarre en el brazo de Sakura haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor, Itachi por su parte se acercó a él a paso lento y tomó el brazo de Sasori haciendo presión mucho más grande que la que él había ejercido en el brazo de Sakura, su rostro se deformó debido al dolor – Te dije que la soltarás – siseó Itachi, al pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que soltar el brazo de Sakura, el Uchiha soltó bruscamente el brazo de Sasori y colocó a la pelirosa detrás de él.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – exclamó el pelirrojo con rabia, sobándose el brazo.

- Alguien que tiene mucha más educación que tú – contestó el Uchiha.

- Profesor Uchiha… - musitó Sakura.

- Itachi – llamó una voz ronca y aterciopelada, se trataba de Kakashi que al percatarse de lo que pasaba decidió acercarse, vestía como siempre con formalidad un traje de sastre color azul marino, unos pulcros zapatos negros y una camisa de vestir color crema, él al contrario de Itachi no utilizaba corbata pero siempre con ese aire sexy y despreocupado, se acercó hasta ellos, entonces Sasori se dio cuenta de quién se trataba - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interpeló Kakashi con seriedad mientras miraba a Itachi esperando una respuesta de su parte pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

- Ah si que tú eres el hermano de la bastarda – habló con un tono divertido y una sonrisa sarcástica, Itachi lo observó con frialdad y Kakashi giró su rostro rápidamente demostrando su furia através de sus ojos.

- Espero por tu propio bien que no se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi hermana de esa manera – expresó Itachi con un tono de voz que daría miedo hasta el más valiente, logrando atemorizar a Sasori.

- Te sugiero que te largues sino quieres que te desfigure el rostro – siseo Kakashi inmutable, Sasori por su parte solo sonrió con cinismo pero antes de irse habló.

- Tienes suerte Sakura, pero no creas que esto se quedara así – advirtió a la pelirosa que estaba detrás de Itachi, su rostro se puso pálido y una preocupación la invadió conforme veía a Sasori alejarse, Kakashi e Itachi se acercaron a ella preocupados.

- Sakura – llamó Kakashi, haciéndola salir de su trance - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – examinó preocupado, por su lado la chica estaba sin habla, solo se limitó a mirarlo – Sakura – llamó nuevamente mientras la tomaba del brazo con gentileza, entonces ella reaccionó.

- Yo… - la chica no supo que responder.

- Sakura, tranquila – expresó Kakashi con voz aterciopelada y calmada – ¿Ibas a tu departamento? – ella asintió, él miró su reloj, tenía clases dentro de 15 minutos, no era tiempo suficiente para ir a dejarla a su departamento y regresar, Itachi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y vio claramente su oportunidad.

- Yo la llevaré a su casa – ofreció Itachi con amabilidad, tomando por sorpresa a ambos.

- No… no es necesario – intentó negarse Sakura.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que Sasori intente acercarse nuevamente – cortó Kakashi, la chica por su parte no se negó ya que sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Nos vamos? – inquirió Itachi, la pelirosa asintió, la tomó del brazo con gentileza – Nos vemos luego – dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi, él por su parte solo asintió.

Itachi guió a Sakura hasta su auto, un Jaguar color azul, abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la chica pudiera subirse, cuando lo hizo espero que se acomodara y luego la cerró, caminó hasta el lado del conductor para luego subirse él, encendió el motor y puso en marcha el auto.

Sakura por su parte parecía apenada pero también estaba nerviosa, por la situación y trataba de divagar mirando por la ventana, Itachi por otro lado estaba muy interesado en la chica además de que también quería saber cual era la relación entre el tonto de Sasori y ella.

- ¿Tienes problemas con Sasori? – inquirió de forma directa, la verdad era que él no era un hombre que se andaba por las ramas y cuando algo le interesaba lo preguntaba sin rodeos, su voz asusto a Sakura pero su pregunta la sorprendió aún más.

- ¿De donde lo conoce? – interrogó con respeto pero aún así con curiosidad, Itachi sonrió de medio lado, cosa que solo hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

- Primero que nada, deja de tratarme de usted que me hace sentir viejo – expresó el Uchiha con tono calmo y una sonrisa jovial – Y segundo, por desgracia lo conozco desde hace mucho – contestó con desgana, lo cual le decía a Sakura de que no era una persona de su agrado – Ahora tú.

- Bueno… yo… - tartamudeó la chica.

- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres – manifestó el pelinegro de forma comprensiva.

- No – respondió rápidamente la chica – Lo que pasa es que… - la chica tomó aire y suspiró – Estoy esperando un hijo suyo – dijo rápidamente, cosa que de alguna manera no le sorprendió al Uchiha, ya que por desgracia conocía a Sasori lo único que si estimaba era que no midiera la consecuencia de sus estupideces, giró su rostro para observar a la chica que estaba sonrojada y con la mirada posada en sus manos que reposaban en su regazo, una brillo de ternura se posó en los ojos negros del chico y sonrió con dulzura, en verdad la chica era hermosa y esa aura de inocencia solo lograba hacerla aún más encantadora.

- No debes avergonzarte – musitó mientras volvía su rostro al frente, Sakura elevó el rostro con sorpresa – Un hijo siempre es motivo de alegría, independientemente de las circunstancias en las que fue concebido – expresó el pelinegro en un tono de voz suave, cuando dijo esas palabras recordó a su hermana, ya que ella se las dijo en alguna ocasión, Sakura lo observó con fascinación, sabía que tenía razón aunque ella no se sentía avergonzada de su hijo sino más bien de cómo habían sucedido las cosas pero las palabras del Uchiha la hicieron sentir de una manera inexplicable, además de que su aura le era muy familiar.

- Gracias – susurró la chica, Itachi se extraño de ese gracias y lo hizo visible en sus facciones, Sakura se percato de eso y sonrió con sinceridad como no lo hacia desde que se enteró del matrimonio de Sasori – Por lo que hizo… por mí, en el estacionamiento y por llevarme a mi casa – Itachi sonrió nuevamente.

- No tienes porque darlas, es un placer para mí poder ayudarte – explicó pero luego frunció el seño – Y ya te dije que dejes de tratarme de usted, me siento viejo – señaló tratando de sonar molesto pero la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro decía todo lo contrario, Sakura rió con gracia.

- Eres mi profesor, no creo que sea correcto – manifestó Sakura.

- Ah ves! – exclamó Itachi – Acabas de tutearme y lo que piensen los demás no me interesa, me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo – finalizó y miró a Sakura de una manera indescifrable, ella se ruborizó pero aún así asintió.

Después de esa pequeña plática, ella le dio las indicaciones y la llevó a su departamento, comportándose como todo un caballero, como siempre ha sido, Sakura le dio las gracias y se despidió de él.

La chica subió a su departamento, sacó la llave y entró al lugar, dejó la maleta con sus libros en el sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña salita del departamento y ella se acostó en el sofá, no sabía porque pero Itachi le generaba una gran confianza, además de que no podía negar de que le gustaba ya que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, también le brindaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, era como Kasumi pero en versión masculina, tenían características muy similares ahora que lo pensaba bien, aunque dudaba mucho de que tuvieran relación alguna.

Dejó de pensar en eso para dar paso a la angustia, ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Sasori sabía que estaba embarazada? No quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz ese hombre, hoy había demostrado con creces que era un machista y un estúpido, al tratarla de la manera en que lo hizo, un sentimiento de desasosiego se implanto en su corazón, temiendo por ella pero más que todo por su bebé, no quería que nada le sucediera por culpa de los arranques de Sasori.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos, estiró su brazo y lo tomó aún dudando en contestar ya que podía ser Sasori, sacudió su cabeza y se armó de valor, presionó el botón y contestó.

- Hola.

_- ¿Sakura?- inquirió una voz suave al otro lado del teléfono, que ella logró reconocer._

- Kasumi… - musitó la chica de cabello rosa, en tono de voz normal pero respiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que no era Sasori.

_- ¿Cómo estás? Kakashi me habló para contarme lo que sucedió – expresó con clara preocupación – ¿No te hizo daño?_

- No… no, estoy bien, por suerte Kakashi-sensei y otro profesor estaban cerca – explicó la chica, que tenía una sonrisa llena de ternura por la preocupación que demostraba Kasumi, hacia ella y su bebé.

_- ¿Segura? – indagó Kasumi, la chica rió._

- Segura, estoy bien, bueno… estamos bien – rectificó.

_- Confiaré en ti – dijo Kasumi con calma – Si algo más sucede, no dudes en llamarme, tienes mi número e iré a verte en cuanto pueda – indicó Kasumi._

- Esta bien, gracias – musitó Sakura enternecida.

_- Hasta luego, cuídate – se despidió Kasumi con gentileza._

- Tú también – manifestó Sakura para después colgar.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Kasumi siempre estaba pendiente de ella y su bebé, era como su ángel de la guarda, también le sorprendía el cambio de Kakashi-sensei, a pesar de mostrar una personalidad despreocupada e indiferente, con ella se comportaba de manera diferente, lo pudo aprecia días atrás cuando de la nada a veces se ofrecía a llevarla a su departamento o conversaban cuando tenían oportunidad.

Se mostraba también muy interesado en ella, parecía que la influencia de Kasumi había influenciado mucho en su personalidad, se recostó nuevamente, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida prácticamente al instante.

* * *

Por otro lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta, sentado en una de las sillas de la terraza de su enorme casa, mirando hacia el jardín y pensando en cierta chica de cabellera color rosa, a la cual por cierto no había podido sacarse de la cabeza desde que la conoció y ahora que había un acercamiento con ella era más que imposible.

Estaba tan abstraído que no había sentido a su hermana llegar a su lado, hasta que su voz llamó su atención.

- No te había visto así, desde que te enamoraste de Hana – comentó su hermana de forma serena, dejó de observar el jardín para verla a ella, tan elegante y formal como siempre, vestía un pantalón de vestir de corte recto en color beige claro, unos zapatos de tacón color marrón, una blusa camisera de algodón fino con estampado de rayas finas de color rosa y blanco, la blusa era de botones, cuello doblado y manga corta con vuelta. Su rostro maquillado de forma suave realzando sus facciones y su cabello negro suelto con unas suaves ondas en las puntas, la mirada de Itachi cambió a una de tristeza - ¿Quién es? – interrogó su hermana mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban a su lado, logrando distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de alguien? – rebatió él con suavidad.

- Porque te conozco y sé cuando alguien esta ocupando tus pensamientos, lo vi hace mucho, cuando te enamoraste de Hana ¿recuerdas? – manifestó con una dulce sonrisa, él sonrió también pero de manera triste, al recordar a la primer mujer que amó pero que también lo hirió de la peor manera.

- Lo recuerdo – musitó en forma vacía, su hermana se percató de eso y sus ojos también se llenaron de tristeza.

- Aún no lo superas ¿verdad? – Itachi por su parte negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo olvidar un engaño de esa magnitud? – inquirió dolido, su hermana por su parte se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó con ternura y cariño, él chico correspondió el gesto de su hermana con el mismo afecto.

- Lo harás, a su tiempo… habrá alguien que te hará olvidar ese mal momento – aseguró mientras se alejaba de él y volvía nuevamente a su lugar – Confía en mí – dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, que contagió al chico, como amaba a esa mujer, siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo – Ahora dime ¿Quién es? – insistió.

- Eres imposible – indicó con humor – Es una chica que conocí el día que nos perdimos con Sasuke – explicó – Y que casualmente estudia en la Universidad donde estoy impartiendo clases – finalizó con una sonrisa al recordar a la chica, su hermana sonrió alegre al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, hacia mucho que no lo veía ilusionado con una chica y le alegraba mucho que lo hiciera.

- Pues espero conocerla pronto – sugirió.

- Kasumi…

- Itachi, sé que algo bueno sucederá, confía en mí – habló con calma Itachi solo la miró y de alguna forma esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón – Ahora me voy, Kakashi debe estar esperándome, aún faltan unas cosas para la cena de compromiso – indicó con una sonrisa alegre, Itachi sonrió divertido.

- ¿Desde cuando Kakashi se interesa por esas cosas? – inquirió divertido, no se imaginaba a su futuro cuñado interesado en esas cosas sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo conocía de toda la vida.

- Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de tu hermana – manifestó una voz desde la portezuela que daba hacia la terraza.

Kasumi elevó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos negros de su prometido, que vestía de manera un poco informal, unos vaqueros color negro, ajustados marcando cada zona que debía hacerse notar, unos zapatos negros y una camisa cuello alto color vino manga larga, que se apegaba a sus pectorales y abdominales trabajados al igual que sus brazos, su cabellera grisácea como siempre desordenada pero otorgándole esa apariencia sexy y despreocupada, se acercó hasta su prometida con elegancia y lentitud, para luego depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios que fue recibido con gusto.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kakashi con voz aterciopelada, Kasumi por su parte asintió y se puso de pie, se despidió de Itachi con un beso en la mejilla, Kakashi también se despidió de él con un asentimiento y salieron de la casa.

Aunque la conversación con su hermana había removido muchas cosas y le hizo recordar ese episodio de su vida que quisiera enterrar, solo esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón y algo bueno sucediera con esa chica que se había metido en su cabeza, sonrió al recordar su sonrisa y ese lindo rubor que surcaba sus mejillas y con esa imagen subió a su habitación, esperando que el día de mañana pudiera verla nuevamente.

Continuara…

_**Mis Agradacimientos:**_

_JULY, Hatoko Nara, Tsuki-chan, CaMyLa, Namine1993, sakusa, Sakiera-chan, Strikis, Akatsukihime, NaruChan15, Uchiha Fans, SABAKU NO THYARE, Lavi-hime 4E- 3, ANIME MIX, Lady Imagination, yoss, Adi-chan Hyuga, saku saku uchiha, setsuna17, Pamys-Chan, miA, Chiharu No Natsumi._

_** ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Por favor den click al botón que se encuentra en la parte de abajo hasta la próxima.  
**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bien… **

**Bueno, antes que nada debo una enorme disculpa, sinceramente y de todo corazón pido disculpas por tardar tanto, creo que casi un año sin actualizar y es que tenía todo revuelto y las ideas para esta historia se me esfumaron, no encontraba como continuarla… sin embargo no iba a dejarla inconclusa y aquí estoy de nuevo, con capítulo corto pero algo es algo y bueno… a lo mejor algunas ya olvidaron esta historia y otras se aburrieron de esperar, es comprensible. **

**Aunque espero que quiénes lean, el capítulo sea de su entero agrado y merezca sus comentarios. Sin más, no me extiendo más y dejo que lean. Las contestaciones a los reviews al final del capítulo. **

**Se aceptan críticas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_De momento ninguna._

**Advertencias: **

_Más adelante lemmon. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

Se encontraban recogiendo las invitaciones para la cena de compromiso, las de su boda aún no habían sido escogidas hasta después del anuncio de su compromiso, algo que prácticamente toda la sociedad esperaba dado al tiempo que llevaban de relación. Las invitaciones eran sencillas muy del estilo de Kasumi, se encontraban escogiendo los centros de mesa en la tienda.

— ¿Vas a seguir esperando? — inquirió la voz ronca y aterciopelada de su prometido.

— ¿A que te refieres? — contestó con voz suave y calmada, pasando su mano por encima del mantel comprobando la textura de la tela.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero Kasumi. — manifestó un poco aprehensivo, observando a su prometida, la escuchó suspirar.

— Lo sé, pero… — se detuvo, dejó de tocar el mantel, y su expresión se tornó preocupada…

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó el peligris en un susurro, la pelinegra se limitó a asentir – Nena… — llamó con suavidad tomándola de la barbilla con gentileza para que lo mirara en sus ojos verdes podía ver mucha incertidumbre — Tu ayuda es desinteresada además, Sakura te escuchara, confía en mí. — dijo con ternura.

— Yo… todavía no estoy segura Kakashi. — musitó ella con duda.

— Estás consciente de que si no se lo dices tú, lo hará él y puede que no se lo diga de la mejor manera. — expresó con seriedad, ella suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez… con derrota.

— Lo sé. — musitó de nuevo — Buscaré el momento para decirle la verdad, antes de que lo haga Sasori. — dijo ella con una media sonrisa, el peligris depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

— Ahora terminemos de escoger los centros de mesa. — manifestó él con una sonrisa que dejó boba a la dependiente que presenció toda esa escena, Kasumi lo miró con reprehensión.

— ¿Terminemos? — indagó.

— Bueno… tú escoges, yo miro. — habló con toda tranquilidad, la pelinegra solamente rió divertida, con frecuencia se pregunta como es que se tomaba el tiempo para comprar y escoger la ropa sin hacer una mala combinación.

Continuaron viendo lo que hacía falta para el evento, que prácticamente lo tenían encima, aunque Kasumi tenía una preocupación más grande, esperaba que su prometido tuviera razón y todo saliera bien.

Mientras que en la mansión, se encontraba Itachi recostado en su cama con los brazos colocados debajo sosteniendo su cabeza, observaba el cielo falso de su habitación como si se tratara de lo más interesante. Pero la verdad es que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con su hermana hacía escasas horas.

No sólo por lo que le dijo, sino también porque en interior removió un sinfín de emociones que creyó olvidar hace mucho, más no era así. En lo más profundo de su corazón permanecía ese dolor agudo… ese que te recuerda que has perdido una parte de ti muy importante.

Jamás lo olvidaría… aunque quisiera olvidarlo no podía hacerlo… el amor por ese ser estaba ligado al dolor y por consecuencia no lo olvidaría, ni aún así perdiera la memoria.

Se sentía estúpido… así como se sintió hace años con esa mujer que le destrozó la vida, sus ilusiones y anhelos…

Desde entonces decidió no enamorarse… no amar jamás pero… se encontró con Sakura y sus belleza lo deslumbró, su inocencia y su situación de alguna manera le generaba un enorme instinto de protección, hacia ella y ese bebé que aún no nacía.

Si tan sólo… pudiera volver a confiar…

Un suspiro emergió de sus labios y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado, en esos días apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Ahora no era diferente, sobretodo tomando en cuenta el asunto de Sasori…

…ese otro también uno de sus dolores de cabeza, para su mala suerte uno de los peligrosos…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

— Creí que te habíamos enseñado a tocar antes de entrar, Sasuke. — recriminó sin moverse de su posición, su hermano chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

— Tú haces lo mismo, ¿de qué te quejas? — replicó el otro, cerrando la puerta.

El sonido de la madera raspando el piso se escuchó, Sasuke tomó asiento frente a él y lo miraba con fijeza.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Tenía unos problemas con algunos papeles de la Universidad y también con la pasantilla. — comentó Sasuke.

— ¿Le pedirás a nuestra hermana que te ubique en la empresa? — abrió los ojos y finalmente lo miró.

— Mmm… no lo sé, aún tengo un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.

Itachi vio brillar la inquietud en la mirada de su hermano y supo la razón por la que se encontraba en su habitación.

— Te preocupa ella ¿no es así? — su hermano negó.

— No. Me preocupa que él haga algo en su contra. Ya sabes que la odia sin razón y buscará la manera de lastimarla…

El mayor comprendió, esa era la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hace rato. No quería pensar de lo que sería capaz, si Sasori intentaba algo en contra de su hermana.

— Lo sé. — consintió — Sé que es muy fuerte, pero Sasori es muy astuto… creo que tendré que hablar con Kakashi acerca del asunto. — sentenció.

— Es lo mejor.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke se puso de pie y colocó la silla nuevamente en su lugar, en seguida salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi sumido en sus pensamientos.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos para Sakura, la verdad es que sus amigos trataban de no dejarla sola para así no darle ninguna oportunidad a Sasori de acercarse. Hasta ahora habían cumplido su cometido y no tuvo ninguna ocasión para hacerlo.

Sus molestias cedieron y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, el primer trimestre fue el más duro a causa de las nauseas, mareos y vómitos… de sólo recordarlo le sobrevenía un asco terrible. Agitó su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Era miércoles y se encontraba en su casa, afortunadamente uno de los profesores no se presentó a la última hora y salió temprano, dentro de dos semanas saldrían de vacaciones y tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios y acarició su vientre de cuatro meses y medio. El tiempo pasaba rápido, su vientre comenzaba a abultarse, pronto tendría que cambiar de guarda ropa. Apenas y entraba en los jeans, las camisetas comenzaban a apretarle en el busto y no quería incomodar a su bebé.

Inspiró profundamente, sino fuese por Kasumi, no tendría esas facilidades y ahorro de dinero. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a esa mujer, poseía un gran corazón.

El timbre de su departamento sonó de repente, su mirada se llenó de extrañeza y su entrecejo se frunció.

¿Quién podía ser? Los chicos aún estaban en clases y siempre avisaban antes de llegar. El timbre sonó de nuevo, sus ojos oscilaron con temor. ¿Y si era Sasori? ¿Si venía a pedirle que abortara…?

Otro sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó del sofá con las rodillas temblorosas, con pasos lentos y nerviosos se acercó a la puerta, destapó la mira de metal. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Kasumi frente a su puerta, su corazón se tranquilizó y finalmente abrió.

— Hola Sakura, ¿sucede algo? Estás pálida. — manifestó Kasumi acercándose a ella con preocupación.

—N-No, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. — mintió, no debería pero lo hizo. No necesitaba darle más problemas a esa mujer, ya bastante tenía con preocuparse por el bienestar de ambos — Pasa. — pidió la Haruno con una sonrisa.

Kasumi la miró sin creerle realmente, aunque en realidad tenía una vaga idea acerca de lo que le sucedía decidió callárselo. Se encaminaron hacia la pequeña sala y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó la hermosa mujer en tono cálido y con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— ¡Creciendo! — dijo Sakura acariciando su apenas abultado vientre, mientras sonreía con alegría.

— Eso parece. Lamento no haber pasado antes a verte, pero he estado un poco ocupada. — expresó la azabache con culpabilidad y Sakura la miró con asombro.

— No te preocupes, no deberías de sentirte tan… obligada… ni siquiera me conoces… — eso último lo dijo en un susurro y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

La Uchiha le tomó las manos y les dio un apretón afectuoso, los ojos jade de Sakura se encontraron con los de ella que le sonreía con ternura.

— Te tengo mucho cariño, tú y tu bebé necesitan todo el apoyo y amor que se les pueda brindar. Créeme, no es obligación.

Los ojos de Sakura titilaron y se tornaron cristalinos, esa mujer era muy dulce y maternal. Siempre lograba conmoverla con sus palabras, le infundían mucha paz y tranquilidad.

— Gracias… — murmuró la Haruno. Ésta le sonrió con suavidad y sacó un pequeño sobre color marfil de su bolso, que enseguida le entregó.

— Esta, es la invitación para la cena de compromiso. Quise entregártela personalmente, nos gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente. — señaló Kasumi ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de Sakura.

— Oh, claro. Ahí estaré. — respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Luego de eso, Kasumi no pudo estar mucho tiempo en su casa, aún tenía cosas que preparar para su cena de compromiso y Sakura se sentía agotada. Últimamente el cansancio se hacía más prolongado, su bebé le ponía las cosas más difíciles, así no lograba concentrarse y eso podía repercutirle en sus clases.

Se despidió de la Uchiha con un abrazo cariñoso, la verdad es que le agradecía todos sus detalles para con ella y su bebé. Ésta le dijo que esperaba verla el sábado por la noche, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del departamento.

Dio un bostezo y se encaminó a su habitación, con suerte al despertar se sentiría más descansada para poder estudiar para el examen del próximo viernes.

No obstante, en otro parte de la ciudad se encontraba un pelirrojo leyendo la página de sociales de periódico. Le dio un sorbo a su vodka con jugo de naranja y leyó la cita:

"_Este sábado 15 de septiembre, será anunciado el compromiso entre dos miembros de las familias más poderosas de nuestro país. Kasumi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, harán público su compromiso y próximo enlace matrimonial."_

Una fotografía de la pareja adornaba la página entera. Tiró el periódico a un lado mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de asco, esa bastarda seguía dándole problemas…

…como la odiaba…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ella no debía meterse con lo que le **pertenecía**. Se daría cuenta de quien era él, muy pronto…

Le dio un último trago a su vodka y se puso de pie, salió del despacho. Tenía cosas que pensar… muchas cosas…

_Continuara… _

* * *

**Respuestas: **

**Zibaleth: **Mil años después pero aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado. Cuídate.

**Sam19: **Gracias, lamento la tardanza. Hasta pronto.

**Cerezo: **¡Hola! Es un gusto tenerte por acá, aunque no te he visto por el foro recientemente. Lamento mucho eso, la verdad es que decidí cerrarlas porque las sentía un poco incoherente e iba a reeditarlas pero surgieron nuevos proyectos y… bueno… ya no me ha dado tiempo. Jajaja, el foro sigue gustándome, sólo que tienen un margen preestablecido de historias y no podía publicar más, aunque con el cierre repentino todas las historias se perdieron y se tuvo que partir de cero. Y decidí comenzar con nuevos proyectos, si entras te darás cuenta.

No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario gracias a ti por leer. Cuídate, saludos.

**Chiharu No Natsumi: **Gracias, nos leemos.

**Tsuki-chan: **Ni tanto, porque el pelirrojo seguirá fastidiando pero ellos estarán ahí, ya veras. Gracias por tu comentario, hasta la próxima.

**Sulli: **Gracias, lamento hacerte esperar, aunque espero que en algún momento la leas. Hasta pronto.

**Nyra8:** Gracias me alegra saberlo, espero continúes leyendo. Saludos.

**Uchiiha nanii-chan: **Gracias, nos leemos.

**Akatsukihime: **Gracias, lamento el retraso. Cuídate.

**Namine1993: **Pues sí, Itachi es un hombre educado y de principios. Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mi historia, me halagas. Gracias por leer y comentar, te cuidas.

**CaMyLa: **Jajaja, gracias, sí, Itachi es sexy. Nos leemos.

**Ex Naru spp: **Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, me alegra. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**Hatoko Nara: **Jajaja, a mí también me encantan, encabezan la lista de mis personajes anime favoritos. No creo que lo de Sasori sea posible… más adelante te darás cuenta. Gracias a ti por leer, cuídate mucho.

**Uchiha Fans: **Tienes razón, no cualquier hombre se enamora de una mujer embarazada. Yo tampoco podría dormir con un sujeto como Sasori rondándome. Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.

**SaKura HiMekO: **Gracias, pronto te enterará de lo que Sasori hará. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**JULY, sakusa, Sakiera-chan, Strikis, Naru DH, SABAKU NO THYARE, Lavi-hime 4E-3, ANIME MIX, Lady Imagination, yess, Adi-chan Hyuga, whisper by angel's, setsuna17, Pamys-Chan, miA. **


End file.
